Twins Baby
by Diloxy
Summary: The last. Perjalanan duo Dramione yg menjadi rekan tugas akhir malah membuat mereka menjadi baby sitter. Bagaimana jadinya? "anak kita kembar, Draco. Kembar pria dan perempuan" Mind to read?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hai, Diloxy kembali dengan Fic Dramione. Kali ini bergenre romance dan tidak seOOC fict 'When Boys Meets Girls' jadi fict kali ini lebih serius, tapi tenang saja karena fict ini tak terlalu serius karena tidak bergenre Angst. Mungkin sedikit bagian akan sedikit hurt comfort. Namun sedikit. All over menceritakan kehidupan Dramione dengan beberapa tokoh yang sebenarnya hanya sebagai figuran. Hope you like it. Enjoy! ^_^**

**Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

**Dramione**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Time line : Tahun 7. Anggap saja Voldemort hanya mitos.**

**Warning : miss Typo(s), beberapa tokoh yang tak kalian kenal milik Author etc**

**Twins Baby © Diloxy **

"**Anak ini sepertinya kembar, coba kau lihat mereka, Granger!" ucap Draco begitu saja.**

**Chapter 1.**

Sabtu pagi dengan angin yang mengalun kencang. Pertengahan musim gugur ini sungguh membuat siapapun yang keluar dari rumah mereka harus menggunakan jaket tebal-tebal atau mantel bulu. Dingin. Sungguh dingin udara hari ini. Dengan alunan angin yang juga menghantarkan debu-debu dan dedaunan kering. Meninggalkan pepohonan yang meranggas dan kehilangan daun. Sungguh, ini bukan saat yang baik untuk berjalan-jalan.

Mungkin begitulah tepatnya seperti seorang gadis muda yang kini tengah berjalan-jalan di Diagon Alley bersama mantel coklat tebalnya. Sedari tadi telapak tangannya ia msukkan ke dalam saku. Pasti dingin pun telah menjalarinya. Tugas akhir tahun tujuh lah yang membuatnya harus keluar dari hangatnya perapian rumah. Dan akhirnya mendamparkannya ke tempat ini. Membuatnya harus berurusan dengan dingin yang membekukan walau pun jejak salju belum terbentuk. Membuatnya berurusan dengan angin nakal yang mempermainkan rambut coklat berombak miliknya.

Diagon Alley. Jantung perekonomian dunia sihir. Dimana apapun dapat kalian temui disini. Segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan benda sihir. Dengan toko-toko yang berjejer di pinggir jalannya. Namun hari ini nampak sedikit sepi. Sepertinya karena cuaca yang tak bersahabat ini. Dan lagi memang sudah sore. Beberapa toko bahkan telah tutup.

Gadis itu masih berjalan di sepanjang Diagon Alley. Seolah berusaha menyingkirkan rasa dingin yang menyergapnya. Tujuan utamanya ke tempat ini sore-sore adalah untuk menyelesaikan tugas untuk mengusir makhluk-makhluk sihir yang merepotkan seperti pixie misalnya. Dan perintah menyebutkan sebuah toko di Diagon Alley. Well, mengusir pixie sepertinya terdengar mudah. Mungkin dengan mantra penenang pun akan bisa dikendalikan. Namun gadis itu tak mau meremehkan hal apapun.

Hermione kini terhenti dari langkahnya. Tepat di depan sebuah toko. Membuka-buka sebentar catatan miliknya apakah ini toko yang ia tuju. Ternyata benar. Diagon Alley nomor 14. Ia menghela nafas pelan. Menyiapkan tongkatnya digenggamannya. Lalu membuka pintu toko tersebut.

Terdengar bunyi kelontang dari bel pintu masuk. Hermione menyapu seluruh ruangan dengan hazelnya. Sepi. Dan beberapa benda tampak berantakan. Sepertinya memang agak serius mengingat mahkluk sihir yang satu itu memang sangat nakal. Hermione pun melangkah lebih dalam di ruangan itu.

"Permisi, selamat sore!" ucapnya pertama kali.

Dari ruangan lain terdengar bunyi-bunyi, sepertinya seseorang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Dan benar saja, sebuah pendaran dari ujung tongkat muncul dari sebuah ruangan. Menampakkan sebuah wajah yang tak asing bagi Hermione. Wajah runcing dengan kulit pucat dan rambut pirang berjalan mendekatinya. Dialah Draco Malfoy. Rekannya dalam tugas ini.

"Kau lama sekali, Granger!" ucap Draco pelan. Sementara Hermione terdiam. Kemudian hazel itu mengawasi sesuatu di belakang Draco. Memunculkan gambaran seorang wanita tua. Ya, wanita berambut coklat yang sewarna dengan rambutnya itu kini berjalan mendekati Hermione.

"Terima kasih kau mau datang. Aku sudah sangat pusing menghadapi makhluk-makhluk ini," ucap wanita tua itu seraya menarik tangan Hermione untuk mengikutinya.

Hermione mengerutkan dahi tampak keheranan melihat wanita itu menarik tangannya dan membawanya ke sebuah ruangan gelap. Gadis itu menoleh pada Draco yang berjalan di belakangnya. Matanya menyiratkan pandangan ada-apa-sebenarnya?

Hermione mau tak mau menurut saja setelah Draco mengisyaratkan gadis itu untuk tenang. Draco memang tiba lebih dulu di toko itu sebelum Hermione. Bagian ruangan itu sungguh gelap. Hanya diterangi beberapa lilin yang diletakkan di sudut dan cahaya dari ujung tongkat milik Draco.

Wanita itu kini menyuruh Hermione untuk duduk. Dan Draco pun duduk disebelah Hermione tanpa perintah. Sementara sang wanita tua tetap berdiri seraya menyalakan sebuah lilin di atas meja di depan Hermione. Ia pun kemudian duduk.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk kedatangan kalian. Kalian sepertinya masih anak-anak. Apa kalian masih murid Hogwarts?" tanya wanita itu mengawali.

"Benar. Kami masih murid Hogwarts tahun tujuh saat ini. Ini adalah tugas akhir. Boleh aku tahu namamu, nyonya?" tanya Hermione.

"Gricell. Panggil aku Gricell. Aku sungguh senang walau awalnya agak bingung, karena aku melapor kepada auror. Aku kira auror yang akan kemari," ucap nyonya Gricell tampak gugup. Sedari tadi Draco terus mengamati tingkah wanita itu.

"Masalah seperti apa yang kau hadapi Nyonya Gricell? Apa hanya pixie? Sepertinya kalau hanya pixie seharusnya bisa menggunakan mantra penenang. Kau tentu tahu itu sebagai penyihir," ucap Draco agak sinis. Sementara Hermione hanya melirik sekilas pada pemuda di sampingnya itu. Seolah mengiyakan, ia pun mengangguk pelan.

"Ehm, memang pixie-pixie itu sangat menggangguku akhir-akhir ini. Aku, ehm, sedikit jengah, jadi ehm, meminta tolong auror untuk kemari. Apa kalian benar-benar bisa menggantikan tugas auror itu?" tanya nyonya Gricell lebih gugup. Matanya terus saja liar menatap kesegala arah ruangan. Dan jemarinya tak bisa diam. Kegugupan jelas tersirat pada dirinya.

"Kalau hanya pixie, kau tak perlu khawatir nyonya Gricell. Kita bisa menggunakan mantra penenang seberapapun banyaknya," ucap Hermione.

"Kalau hanya pixie tentunya," lanjut Draco tajam. Entah mengapa pemuda itu seperti menyimpan kecurigaan yang besar.

"Kita bisa mulai sekerang?" tanya Hermione.

"Oh, tentu. Ehm silakan lewat sini," ucap nyonya Gricell bangkit dari kursinya. Ia pun segera berjalan ke arah lorong di seberang ruangan.

Hermione dan Draco pun bangkit dan berjalan mengikuti wanita tua itu. Tanpa sadar, jemari Draco memegang jemari Hermione untuk mengisyaratkan agar gadis itu tak jauh-jauh darinya. Dan untuk mengisyaratkan kecurigaannya. Draco tampak sangat waspada. Bahkan kali ini tongkatnya teracung tepat.

Dan kemudian mereka bertiga berjalan melewati lorong hingga sampai pada sebuah ruangan yang pintunya masih tertutup. Nyonya Gricell pun terhenti di depan sana. Tubuhnya terlihat gemetar. Sungguh. Hermione saat itu sanksi bahwa ruangan itu cukup dingin saat itu. Tak ada jendela atau ventilasi. Jadi tak mungkin udara dingin di luar dapat menyusup masuk.

Wanita itu pun menoleh ke arah keduanya. Draco dan Hermione yang sama-sama berdiri terpatung. Nyonya Gricell gugup. Ia terlihat sangat gugup. Tangannya tampak lebih gemetaran saat menyentuh gagang pintu ruangan tersebut. Matanya kini menatap Hermione dan Draco bergantian.

"Ada apa nyonya Gricell?" tanya Hermione memecah ketegangan diantara mereka. Pikirannya sudah tak sabar ingin tahu alasan dari ketegangan ini.

"Ehm, sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku ceritakan, tapi, ehm, aku harap kalian memang benar-benar bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini?" tanya wanita itu. Draco makin memperlihatkan kecurigaannya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Kau tampak sangat ketakutan sehingga sangat amat membutuhkan auror disini. Kau tahu mengapa bukan auror yang kesini? Karena masalah yang kau katakan hanya pixie. Jadi mereka bisa melimpahkan tugas ini untuk murid Hogwarts sebagai tugas akhir. Atau jangan-jangan kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?" tanya draco menyelidik. Nyonya Gricell hanya menelan ludah.

"Baiklah, akan aku ceritakan. Ehm, sebenarnya ini bukan tentang pixie. Ini tentang sesuatu yang mengundang pixie-pixie itu datang kemari ehm, sesuatu di balik ruangan ini. Aku sungguh tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi," ucap nyinya Gricell sedikit terisak.

"Sesuatu apa iti nyonya? Bisakah kau membukanya?" tanya Hermione segera.

"Kalian harus menyiapkan patronus," ucap nyonya Gricell pelan.

Sontak saja Draco dan Hermione tersentak mendengar ucapan wanita tua tadi. Patronus? Menyiapkan patronus? Baik Draco dan Hermione terbelalak. Itu berarti,

"Kau menyembunyikan dementor?" desis Draco tajam seraya menunjuk ke arah pintu yang masih tertutup itu.

"Kalian harus mendengarkan penjelasanku. Dua hari yang lalu dementor itu kemari entah mencari apa, aku juga bingung mengapa bisa ada dementor di Diagon Alley. Di dalam tokoku. Aku berusaha mengeluarkan patronus, namun ia malah semakin dalam hingga akhirnya kesini. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, akhirnya aku mengunci pintu ini. Malam tadi aku seperti mendengar sesuatu. Entahlah. Aku mohon. Aku juga bingung," ucap nyonya Gricell disela tangisannya.

Hermione dan Draco kini mengacungkan tongkat mereka. Berusaha melawan udara beku yang tiba-tiba saja sukses menjalari sekujur tubuh. Berusaha melawan ketakutan dan, menyiapkan memori cukup untuk membuat patronus. Mereka murid kelas tujuh dan seharusnya mahir menggunakan mantra tersebut. Mau bagaimana lagi, ini tugasnya.

"Menyingkirlah nyonya Gricell, kami akan menggunakan mantra penghancur saja," ucap Draco. Wanita itu pun segera berjalan ke belakang Hermione.

Hermione dan Draco pun mengambil ancang-ancang dengan memberi isyarat bahwa Draco yang melontarkan mantra penghancur, dan Hermione yang bersiap dengan patronus. Draco melirik sejenak ke arah gadis disampingnya.

"Bombarda maxima!" ucap Draco melontarkan mantra penghancur. Dan segera saja pintu ruangan tersebut hancur.

Gelap.

Kosong.

Sepi.

Beku.

Hermione mengeratkan pegangan tongkatnya. Berusaha menyusuri ruangan gelap tersebut. Ia melangkah maju.

WSHUPPPP

"Expecto Patronum!" ucap Hermione. Namun yang nampak hanyalah guratan-guratan perak. Dementor itu kini keluar tepat dari ruangan tersebut. Membekukan seluruh ruangan. Draco dan nyonya Gricell mundur.

"Expecto Patronum!" Hermione mengulang. Tak ada. Gadis itu panik. Kebekuan menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Ia mundur beberapa langkah. Namun dementor itu rupanya melesat terbang ke arah nyonya Gricell yang tampak sangat ketakutan.

Bunyi bel depan berkelontang terdengar jelas. Baik Draco dan Hermione terbelalak begitu mendengarnya. Draco segera berlari ke ruang depan untuk memastikan siapakah sekiranya yang baru saja memasuki toko tersebut. Namun sialnya dementor itu malah menghisap kebahagiaan nyonya Gricell.

"Expecto Patronum," ucap Hermione. Namun tidak ada. Pikirannya kini terlalu takut. Sementara nyonya Gricell semakin lama semakin lemah. Hermione berusaha. Lagi.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Dan seekor berang-berang perak pun keluar menghempaskan dementor tersebut yang kini melesat ke arah depan. Hermione cepat-cepat menghambur ke nyonya Gricell. Berusaha menyadarkan wanita tua itu. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan keras.

"Nyonya Gricell, bangunlah," ucap Hermione segera.

ARRGGHHH

Hermione buru-buru melepas wanita tua itu demi mengetahui asal jeritan tadi. Arah depan. Ya, Hermione segera berlari. Bukan, itu bukan suara Draco. Seperti suara wanita. Entahlah, Hermione hanya bisa merutuki dirinya yang bahkan tak bisa mengeluarkan patronus sempurna.

Astaga, betapa terbelalaknya Hermione melihat seorang wanita pingsang di sudut ruangan. Sementara seekor unicorn perak tengah menggiring dementor tersebut. Hermione mencari. Draco, itu patronus Draco.

"Pergi dari sana! Akan aku kunci kembali dementor ini di ruangan tadi," ucap draco keras. Pemuda itu pun segera menggiring dementor tersebut dan menjauh dari Hermione. Sementara gadis itu segera mendekati wanita malang yang pingsan di sudut ruangan.

0o0o0

"Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Hermione begitu wanita itu sadar.

Ya, seorang wanita yang masih terlihat muda yang baru saja tersadar dari pingsannya. Ia memegangi kepalanya. wajahnya terlihat kesakitan. Dan kemudian, Draco pun datang dan segera berjongkok di dekat Hermione.

"Aku, kau siapa?" tanya Wanita itu tiba-tiba.

"Kau baru diserang dementor, nyonya!" ucap Draco.

"Aku tak ingat itu," gumam wanita itu. Sontak Draco mengerutkan dahi.

"Anda tadi masuk ke toko ini bersama anak anda , dan kemudian dementor menyerang anda. Anda tak ingat?" ulang Draco. Namun wanita itu hanya menggeleng dan keheranan.

"Ku bercanda? Bahkan aku belum memiliki anak," ucap wanita itu polos. Draco terbelalak, sementara Hermione sepertinya mulai faham keadaannya.

"Itu kereta bayi anakmu nyonya!" ucap Draco dengan nada tinggi.

Namun wanita itu malah seakan marah pada Draco. Ia bangkit dan segera berjalan ke arah perapian di belakang Hermione. Matanya kebingungan menatap wanita itu dengan kereta bayinya bergantian.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini anakmu. Kau membawanya tadi," ucap draco agak panik begitu melihat wanita itu masuk ke perapian. Sepertinya akan menggunakan jaringan floo.

"Kau gila? Dari tadi terus bicara tentang anak. Aku tak tahu itu anak siapa. Dan lagi jangan berkelit tentang dementor. Di pemukiman penduduk mana mungkin ada dementor."

Wanita itu pun mengambil sejumput bubuk Floo. Draco dan Hermione terbelalak panik. Mereka berusaha menghentikan penyihir tersebut. Namun belum sempat siapapun memegangnya, ia sudah menghilang.

Angin beku terasa menyusup dari celah-celah jendela depan. Dingin. Hermione dan Draco saling berpandangan. Walaupun Hermione tak tahu persis kejadian penyerangan terhadap wanita itu, namun ia sadar duduk persoalannya. Wanita hilang ingatan. Dan ia meninggalkan anaknya.

Hermione menghela nafas panjang. Sementara Draco terduduk. Ia mengelap keringat dingin yang mengucur di dahinya. Dan akhirnya, mereka pun memutuskan untuk melihat isi kereta bayi yang ada di dekat pintu masuk toko. Draco yang pertama kali tahu kalau ternyata itu adalah bayi,

"Kembar?" tanya Draco lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Astaga, wanita tadi melupakan kedua bayi ini?" gumam Hermione tampak iba melihat kedua bayi itu.

"Argghh, tugas ini semakin rumit saja. Belum beres soal dementor di ruang belakang. Sekarang bayi ini," gerutu Draco.

"Memang kau apakan tadi wanita itu?" tanya Hermione.

"Aku memang melemparkan jampi memori. Tapi, tak tahu kalau ia akan sampai melupakan anaknya," ucap Draco pelan.

"Kita tak bisa meninggalkannya disini Draco," ucap Hermione kemudian.

Angin mendesir kencang. Hazel itu meminta persetujuan. Sementara mata Draco berkilat. Kelabu itu mengisyaratkan kekesalan. Ya, sungguh tugas yang kompleks. Namun ia lebih kepada tak setuju dengan argumen gadis itu tadi.

"Kita bisa serahkan mereka pada auror, Granger" ucap Draco.

"Tidak, auror tak membuka penitipan anak setahuku. Mereka bisa berakhir di panti asuhan," Hermione menggeleng.

"Ya sudah, kau saja yang urus anak ini kalau begitu," gumam Draco.

"Heh, boleh aku ingatkan, kau yang membuat masalah dengan anak-anak ini. Jadi kalau pun iya, kau yang seharusnya lebih bertanggung jawab," gerutu Hermione kesal.

"Aku tak mungkin membawa mereka ke manor. Apa kata orang tuaku nanti?"

"Aku juga. Memang kau saja?"

"Arrgghhh."

"Kita urus mereka berdua, lalu temukan ibunya. Obati ibunya. Dan beres."

Hermione menyelesaikan kalimatnya tepat saat nyonya Gricell yang sepertinya terlupakan kini muncul dari ruang belakang. Membuat Draco yang sukses menganga lebar setelah mendengar kesimpulan dari rekannya untuk tugas ini. Dalam hati, pemuda itu terus menyumpah-nyumpah harinya yang entah mengapa terasa begitu buruk.

"Nyoya, anda harus ke santo mungo. Biar kami kirim patronus pada auror untuk memberitahukan tentang dementor itu," ucap Hermione segera.

Baik Draco dan Hermione hanya mengeluh pelan. Patronus. Betapa terasa memalukan mengingat mereka berdua begitu sulit membuat patronus cemerlang tadi. Nyonya Gricell pun akhirnya pergi bersama Draco, Hermione, dan bayi kembar itu ke santo mungo setelah Draco mengirimkam Patronus kepada auror kenalan keluarganya.

0o0o0

00

Draco menatap kosong ke arah dinding pucat di hadapannya. Ia melirik sejenak pada gadis di sampingnya yang kini terlihat sibuk bermain bersama kedua bayi kembar itu. Draco hanya mengeluh pelan. Pikirannya kini begitu kacau. Dan sepanjang yang dapat ia lihat kini hanyalah dinding santo mungo. Hermione tiba-tiba menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ehm, Draco! Aku punya sedikit masalah yang aku pikirkan sejak tadi sebenarnya," ucap Hermione mengawali.

"Apa itu?" tanya Draco pelan.

"Dimana anak ini akan di urus?" tanya Hermione kemudian. Draco mendengus kecil. Tepat seperti dugaannya. Memang masalah akan terus saja berdatangan pikirnya.

"Aku tak tahu," gumam Draco.

"Aku tak tahu?" tanya Hermione mengulang perkataan Draco.

Hermione mengeluh pelan. Sementara Draco tampak berpikir keras. Memang masalah yang rumit. Astaga, Draco mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Ia sungguh bingung. Membawanya ke manor hanya akan menimbulkan tanya besar bagi orang tuanya. Salah-salah ia bisa dikira telah memiliki anak di luar nikah pula. Namun tiba-tiba, pemuda itu seperti mendapat pencerahan.

"Aku memiliki apartemen kosong di pinggiran London. Kawasan muggle. Kita bisa mengurusi anak-anak ini disana. Bagaimana, eh Granger?" tanya Draco segera.

"Kita? Tidak, tidak. Aku dan kau dan kedua anak ini di satu apartemen? Oh tentu tidak Draco," ucap Hermione segera.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu kau saja dengan anak-anak ini di apartemen itu. Aku tak bisa mengurus bayi. Lagi pula wanita lebih ahli," gumam Draco.

"Hey, kau lupa siapa yang membuat ibu anak-anak ini amnesia, eh?" gerutu Hermione.

Draco pun segera terdiam. Memang dalam hal ini dia lah yang lebih bertanggung jawab atas kedua anak itu, karena telah menghilangkah ingatan ibu mereka. Dan jadilah Draco kebingungan. Entah mengapa kini pemuda itu begitu berharap dan merasa sangat memerlukan gadis di sampingnya.

"Aku mohon. Aku tak pernah memohon biasanya. Kau tak kasihan pada anak ini? Setidaknya, dia memerlukan sosok wanita sebagai, ehm, ibu," ucap Draco yang kata-kata terakhirnya begitu melemah.

Hermione terenyuh. Ia kemudian memandang kedua bayi di hadapannya yang kini tengah terlelap. Wajah lucunya sungguh membuat iba jika mengingat mereka yang sendiri. Lagi pula, ia adalah rekan Draco. Dan rekan yang baik akan selalu membantu rekannya.

Perlahan angin malam terasa menderu kencang. Diliriknya sekilas arlojinya. Pukul 8 malam. Lelah rasanya. Dan ia bingung harus bagaimana. Namun, begitu melihat kedua bayi lucu itu, Hermione sungguh terenyuh. Dan akhirnya, gadis itu memutuskan untuk membantu Draco bersama mengurusi anak-anak ini.

"Baiklah Draco. Lagi pula, aku tak tega jika kedua anak ini kau yang mengurus," ucap Hermione dengan seulas senyuman. Tulus kali ini.

Dan entah perasaan apa yang menyeruak di hati pemuda itu, Draco merasa sangat lega. Ya, ia senang. Berharap semua akan membaik sebagaimana yang dikatakan Hermione saat di Diagon Alley tadi. Temukan ibunya lalu kembalikan ingatannya. Beres. Draco menarik nafas dalam.

Tanpa ia sadari, matanya sedari tadi mengamati wajah mungil kedua bayi itu yang tertidur lelap. Tertidur dalam buaian mimpi yang tenang. Tanpa tahu kejadian naas apa yang telah menyambangi mereka. Yang mereka tahu adalah mereka insan kecil yang masih membutuhkan kasih sayang. Dan dunia memang terlalu baik bagi keduanya. Tanpa sadar, seulas senyuman tulus tergurat di wajah bekunya. Ya, Draco tersenyum.

"Anak ini sepertinya kembar, coba kau lihat mereka, Granger!" ucap Draco begitu saja.

..

..

..

**TBC**

**Bagaimana readers? Ada yang penasaran dengan lanjutan ceritanya? Atau biasa saja yah? Hmm, Diloxy agak minder sebenarnya kalau publish fict di pairing Dramione. **

**Ini baru chap pemuka, memang lebih misteri sepertinya, tapi di chaps selanjutnya akan lebih ringan, dan romancenya lebih terasa. Hope you like it.**

**Trims yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca. Dan review kalian sangat ditunggu oleh Diloxy. Kalau ada saran, kritik, atau ide2 yang ingin ditambahkan di chap selanjutnya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Diloxy minta maaf untuk semua kekurangan di chapter 1. Tentang alur yang terlalu cepat jadi memusingkan dan miss typos yang masih bertebaran. Semoga chapter 2 ini tidak mengecewakan yah. dan kebingungan di chapter 1 akan coba dijelaskan di chapter ini. Enjoy! ^_^**

**Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

**Dramione**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Little Humor**

**Time line : Tahun 7. Anggap saja Voldemort hanya mitos.**

**Warning : miss Typo(s), beberapa tokoh yang tak kalian kenal milik Author etc**

**Twins Baby © Diloxy **

"**MALFOY, KAU MEMILIKI WANITA DAN ANAK SIMPANAN, HAH?" teriak pemuda itu sekeras-kerasnya.**

**Chapter 2.**

Suara hak sepatu berkelotak di sepanjang koridor. Entah sudah jam berapa ini, namun yang pasti sudah sangat larut malam. Hermione berjalan pelan seraya mendorong kereta bayi. Matanya terasa begitu berat. Begitu sulitnya untuk mengerjap. Kantuk sukses menguasai dirinya. Mata hazel itu sesekali melirik sosok di depannya. Draco malfoy.

Pemuda itu berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong yang sama dengan Hermione. Sebuah lorong cukup panjang dimana terdapat pintu-pintu berjejer. Ya, apartemen para muggle. Seperti yang dikatakan Draco beberapa saat yang lalu. Kini mereka tengah berjalan menuju apartemen milik Draco Malfoy.

504

505

506

507

Dan langkah Draco pun terhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang bernomor 507. Ia merogoh saku celananya sejenak, dan kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kunci yang ia dapatkan dari peri rumahnya yang ia panggil saat di Santo Mungo. Membuat Draco harus beralasan mendapatkan tugas yang membuatnya harus menggunakan apartemen di kota muggle ini pada kedua orang tuanya.

Draco membuka pintu itu. Dan kemudian, ia masuk. Diikuti kereta bayi serta Hermione. Pintu pun dikunci kembali. Draco melempar kunci tersebut ke atas sofa dan ia pun segera merebahkan diri disana. Lelah rasanya. Lelah menjalari sekujur tubuhnya. Mata kelabunya melirik sejenak pada Hermione yang juga merebahkan diri di atas sofa yang sama dengan Draco. Gadis itu memijat-mijat kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Lalu?" gumam Hermione tiba-tiba. Draco menyipitkan matanya menoleh pada gadis itu.

"Apa?" tanya Draco.

"Bagaimana setelah ini?"

"Seperti katamu, Granger! Temukan ibu bayi ini lalu selesai."

"Apa itu artinya aku harus terus bersama bayi ini? Yang berarti juga bersamamu, Malfoy?"

"Tepat."

Hermione mendengus keras. Sungguh. Ia menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya menutupi wajahnya. Rambut ikalnya dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja. Pusing. Mau jadi apa ia jika harus satu atap berlama-lama dengan si pirang congkak di sebelahnya itu? Hermione mengeluh yang kesekian kalinya. Gadis itu tiba-tiba menoleh.

"Aku mau tidur. Lelah!" gumam Draco berjalan ke sebuah kamar tak jauh dari sofa itu. Mendengar itu, Hermione pun bangkit seketika dan segera mendahului Draco menuju pintu kamar itu. Hermione pun segera memegang knop pintu kamar tersebut.

"Eh?" Draco heran.

"Ada berapa kamar di apartemen ini?" tanya Hermione segera.

"Satu," ucap Draco yang masih menampakkan wajah bingung.

"Bayi kembar itu akan tidur dimana?" tanya Hermione cepat.

"Ehm, denganku saja," gumam Draco malas.

"Aku?" tunjuk Hermione pada hidungnya sendiri.

"Sopa nampak nyaman, Granger!" ucap Draco seraya membuka pintu yang dihalangi Hermione. Namun gadis itu tak membiarkan Draco masuk ke kamarnya.

"Heh, kau tak kasihan padaku? Lagi pula aku ragu kedua bayi itu aman bersamamu, Malfoy!. Hey, kau yang sudah membawaku ke dalam masalah dengan bayi itu, jadi mengalahlah. Biarkan aku tidur di kamar itu bersama si kembar!"

Hermione mundur. Draco masih tak bisa membuang wajah herannya. Kini gadis itu mendorong kereta bayi itu masuk ke dalam kamar. Draco yang sepertinya baru sadar dengan tingkah rekan setugasnya itu kini mulai panik

"Kau mau apa Granger?" tanya Draco cepat.

"Tidur. Dikamarmu bersama si kembar," ucap Hermione.

"Aku dimana?" tanya Draco yang tanpa sadar menampakkan wajah memelas.

"Sofa nampak nyaman, Malfoy!"

**BRAKKK**

Pintu pun sukses di banting oleh Hermione. Memekakkan telinga. Namun tak ada yang lebih ternganga selain Draco. Ya, pemuda itu sukses ternganga lebar. Baru saja saingannya itu membanting pintu setelah mencuri kamarnya. Huh, menyebalkan. Draco hanya mengeluh pelan. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah untuk berdebat apalagi bertengkar. Dan akhirnya, otaknya pun membenarkan bahwa sofa terlihat nyaman.

0o0o0

00

Selasa pagi. Matahari masih malu-malu untuk menampakkan seluruh sinarnya. Ia hanya berani mengintip dari celah-celah awan stratus yang menjadi tabir di langit luas. Menampilkan citraan-citraan keindahan yang sejuk dan teduh. Ya, semoga bisa sedikit menghangatkan makhluk bumi dari angin kencang yang terus saja berhembus beberapa hari ini. Musim gugur. Dimana pepohonan tinggal batang. Dan kehangatan menjadi sesuatu yang sulit didapatkan.

Well, sebuah kehangatan pun terpancar dari satu apartemen di bagian dapurnya. Sesuatu yang jika kita amati, maka kita akan sedikit salah persepsi. Salahkan Draco dan Hermione yang tak memperhatikan tubuh anak kembar itu. Yang mereka kira bayi sejak kemarin. Kini kedua anak itu tengah bergelayut manja di tangan dan kaki seorang gadis manis berambut coklat. Ya, Hermione yang pertama kali tahu itu. Dua malaikat kecil itu bisa berjalan rupanya. Segera saja ia hapus kata bayi menjadi batita barang kali. Ah entahlah apa itu, yang pasti kedua anak kecil itu kini tengah bergelayut manja pada Hermione yang tengah memasak.

"Kalian suka roti bakar?" tanya Hermione riang kepada kedua anak kecil itu yang ternyata adalah sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan. Dan segera saja yang ditanyai itu menggangguk cepat. Ah, manis sekali. Hermione pun menaruh beberapa roti bakar itu di atas piring. Dan kemudian pergi menuju ruang depan bersama si kembar.

Hermione menggiring kedua anak anak lucu itu hingga sampai di ruang depan yang masih gelap. Tirainya belum dibuka. Dan seonggok tubuh masih terbuai mimpi di atas sofa empuk. Hermione pun tersenyum sejenak. Dan ditariknya dengan cepat tirai itu sehingga cahaya matahari kini menembus seluruhnya. Satu kata. Silau.

"Euuhhh, apa harus sepagi ini waktunya menggangguku, Granger?" gerutu Draco menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

"Ini sudah siang pemalas!" cibir Hermione seraya menarik selimut milik Draco.

Pemuda pirang itu kini bangkit dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Matanya merah seperti kurang tidur. Wajahnya juga agak kusut. Hermione hanya tertawa aneh kepada rekannya itu.

"Puas?" tanya Draco kasar. Namun tawa Hermione malah semakin renyah. Begitu pun dengan si kembar yang tertawa karena melihat tawa Hermione.

"Lihatlah Malfoy! Bahkan Aurora dan Auron pun ikut tertawa melihat wajah anehmu," celoteh Hermione. Draco hanya menyipitkan matanya mendengar ucapan Hermione tadi. Heran, sungguh.

"Eh, Aurora dan Auron?" tanya Draco heran dengan nada merendahkan.

"Yap, nama si kembar ini. Aku ingin bisa memanggil mereka, jadinya aku namai mereka," gumam Hermione.

"Kau tak bisa memberikan nama yang lebih bagus, Granger?" cibir Draco.

"Ah ya, jika kau yang menamai mereka mungkin akan menjadi ehm, apa yah?" Hermione pura-pura berpikir, sementara Draco hanya mendengus sebal. "Kalajengking, eh?" Hermione mencibir.

"Hey, kalau pun iya mungkin Scorpius. Itu nama rasi bintang. Bukan sesuatu yang buruk," gumam Draco malas.

"Baiklah, kucing saja," celoteh Hermione. Draco segera mendelik tajam.

"Kau kucingnya!" dengus Draco.

"Kau anjingnya! Ah tidak, tikus saja. Seperti Tom and Jerry," cibir Hermione.

"Menyebalkan!" gerutu Draco kesal.

"Ya sudah, Aurora dan Auron," ucap Hermione melipat kedua tangannya.

"Euhhh, tidak! Aku saja yang menamai mereka," gumam Draco.

"Apa jadinya?" tanya Hermione sanksi.

"Well, yang pria olehku, yang perempuan olehmu! Aku mengusulkan Orion," ucap Draco.

"Aku tetap Aurora untuk gadis kecil ini. Aurora Granger!" ucap Hermione tertawa kecil. Draco melotot mendengar itu.

"Heh, nama keluarga itu berasal dari sang ayah! Jadi nama keluarga kedua anak ini Malfoy!" ucap Draco.

"Eh? Itu tak adil, seperti tak ada bagian untukku dengan anak ini," gerutu Hermione.

"Nama tengah saja cukup. Jadi Aurora Hermione Malfoy," ucap Draco malas.

"Sudah tak perlu," gerutu Hermione.

"Baiklah, Orion dan Aurora Malfoy, Deal? Kita tak mungkin memberikan nama keluarga berbeda pada kedua anak ini, Granger!" gerutu Draco kesal.

"Well, setidaknya mereka berdua sama-sama ada di langit," gumam Hermione

Akhirnya setelah perdebatan yang panjang untuk nama kedua anak kembar itu, dicapailah sebuah kesepakatan. Ya, mereka berdua terlalu sibuk berdebat hingga tak menyadari bahwa Aurora dan Orion sedari tadi asyik melahap roti bakar di atas meja. Menyadari itu, Hermione pun segera mengigit rotinya. Ia pun mengerling kepada Draco untuk memakan roti itu.

"Kita cari orang tua mereka sekarang. Ayo cepat kau mandi, Malfoy!" suruh Hermione yang lebih kepada seorang istri. Dan anehnya, Draco menurutinya tanpa banyak babibu lagi.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Draco saat ini tengah memakai baju di kamar. Sementara Hermione bermain-main bersama si kembar Aurora dan Orion. Tak lama dari itu, Draco pun keluar dari kamarnya. Hermione melirik sekilas. Setelan atasan T-shirt hijau dengan bawahan jeans hitam. Ia hanya melirik sebentar dan kemudian meminta Hermione dan kedua anak itu mengikutinya keluar dari apartemen.

..

..

Diagon Alley. Hari yang cukup ramai sepertinya. toko-toko dipadati banyak penyihir. Dan sepertinya matahari cukup ramah hari ini. Membuat banyak orang keluar rumah mereka setelah bosan bergelut dengan dingin yang mencekik. Ya, musim gugur ini mereka tetap harus beraktivitas.

Keramaian Diagon Alley rupanya menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa Hermione dan Draco seolah menjadi magnet tersendiri. Bayangkan saja, bagaimana mereka berdua sampai tak menjadi pusat perhatian jika saat itu Hermione menggendong si kecil Aurora yang memiliki rambut ikal pirang se punggung, dan Draco menggendong si kecil Orion yang memiliki rambut ikal pirang yang sedikit gondrong. Wajar anak kecil.

Berpasang-pasang mata tentu akan berpikir bahwa mereka adalah pasangan muda yang memiliki anak kembar yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Keluarga yang hangat sepertinya," bisik salah satu penyihir yang sedang berdiri di depan toko pada temannya saat Hermione dan Draco lewat.

Hermione hanya mendengus pelan mendengar bisikan-bisikan tersebut. Juga tatapan-tatapan kagum. Ah, pasangan yang sangat bahagia memang. Hermione melirik sekilas pada pemuda pirang di sampingnya yang sedari tadi hanya berjalan dengan wajah datar dan dingin. Hermione hanya membatin, apakah pemuda itu tak mendengar ocehan-ocehan pengunjung Diagon Alley? Hermione menggeleng pelan.

Perhatian gadis itu kita beralih pada gadis kecil nan menggemaskan yang ada di gendongannya. Ah, lucu sekali. Aurora menangkup kedua pipi Hermione seraya tersenyum manis. Gadis kecil itu menggumamkan sesuatu sepertinya, Hermione mendengarkannya baik-baik.

"Kau mau ice cream sayang? Tunggu sebentar lagi ya, kita akan segera sampai di Florean Fortescue. Nah itu dia, kau bisa melihatnya!" ucap Hermione tersenyum. Aurora pun segera bertepuk riang begitu melihat toko ice cream terbaik se dunia sihir itu. Anak kecil semua suka ice cream.

Ya, tujuan Hermione dan Draco adalah Florean Fortescue. Dimana disana mereka akan bertemu dengan nyonya Gricell. Mereka berdua sengaja tidak mengadakan pertemuan di toko milik nyonya Gricell. Selepas dari santo mungo malam kemarin, wanita tua itu memang berniat menginap di rumah saudaranya. Sementara auror membereskan dementor itu.

Draco membuka pintu toko tersebut. Dan membiarkan Hermione masuk lebih dulu. Dan kini mereka semua berjalan menuju meja untuk memesan. Ah, dan lihatlah. Si kembar menggemaskan itu begitu riang saat melihat gambar-gambar ice cream yang berwarna-warni dan beraneka ragam. Hermione dan Draco pun segera memesan.

Begitu mendapatkan pesanan mereka, Draco dan Hermione pun segera mengarahkan pandang ke seluruh ruangan. Ya, tepat. Mereka pun segera berjalan ke arah sebuah meja dimana nyonya Gricell tampak menunggu.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, nyonya!" ucap Hermione seraya mengangguk. Mereka pun duduk.

"Oh, tak apa. Aku juga baru datang. Ehm, terima kasih atas bantuan kalian kemarin," ucap nyonya Gricell tanpa basa-basi.

"Ya, untung saja auror datang cepat setelah aku mengirim patronus. Sekarang sudah beres, nyonya?" tanya Draco kemudian.

"Iya. Kalian bilang ada sesuatu yang ingin ditanyakan?" tanya nyonya Gricell. Draco dan Hermione pun sontak saling lirik. Agak lama hening di antara mereka. Sampai akhirnya Draco yang memberikan isyarat untuk bicara.

"Ehm, sebenarnya ini tentang anak-anak ini. Kami harus mengetahui orang tuanya," ucap Draco.

Nyonya Gricell pun mengernyit heran. Ia tertawa kecil melihat dua murid Hogwarts yang juga heran melihat reaksi wanita tua di depannya.

"Aku kira kedua anak ini adalah anak kalian. Kalian perhatikan, ikal dan pirang. Ah, kalau saja aku tak tahu kalian murid Hogwarts dan selama menjadi murid tak boleh menikah, pasti aku akan yakin kalian lah orang tuanya," ucap nyonya Gricell dengan tawa renyahnya.

Ya, sementara nyonya Gricell tertawa renyah, Draco dan Hermione hanya bisa tertunduk lesu. Mereka bersama pikiran masing-masing antara malu satu sama lain, dan kenyataan mengenai, apa? Orang-orang mengira mereka orang tua anak itu. Buru-buru pikiran itu mereka enyahkan jauh-jauh.

"Aku bukan ibunya," gumam Hermione tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Ah ya sudah. Maaf sudah mencandai kalian. Ehm, sebenarnya ada apa dengan anak ini?" tanya nyonya Gricell kemudian.

"Ini terjadi saat dementor menyerang anda nyonya. Anda ingat? waktu itu aku menghancurkan pintu dengan bombarda. Dan setelahnya dementor itu keluar dan menyerang. Hermione berusaha mengeluarkan patronus namun tak bisa," Draco menarik nafas sejenak.

"Saat itu, kami seperti mendengar bunyi bel pintu berkelontang. Aku dan Hermione panik. Dan akhirnya, aku berlari ke ruang depan. Disana ada seorang wanita. Cukup muda. Dia datang membawa kereta bayi, dan berkata ingin membeli beberapa rempah-rempah dari toko anda. Saat itu aku menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi karena ada dementor," Draco terhenti sejenak. Mengingat ingat kejadian. Namun Hermione sepertinya tahu.

"Saat aku aku berhasil mengeluarkan patronus setelah nyonya Gricell hampir dikecup. Namun dementor itu malah melesat ke ruang depan. Selanjutnya, aku hanya mendengar jeritan," ucap Hermione.

"Ya, aku melihat dementor itu melesat mendekat. Aku berusaha mengeluarkan patronus. Sulit sekali. Dementor itu malah menghisap kebahagiaan wanita itu. Sementara kereta bayinya terdorong hingga ke dekat pintu. Aku berusaha, dan akhirnya bisa mengeluarkan unicorn perak. Dementor itu kabur. Aku menggunakan jampi memori pada wanita tadi. Ia masih pingsan. Dan kemudian, Hermione datang. Aku mengeluarkan patronus lagi untuk menggiring dementor itu ke kamar belakang," ucap Draco.

"Tak lama setelah Draco mengunci dementor itu di kamar belakang, wanita itu bangun. Namun ternyata ia tak mengingat anaknya dan kejadian serangan dementor tadi. Sepertinya amnesianya tidak permanen, karena setelah berdebat dengan Draco, wanita itu pergi dengan jaringan Floo," ucap Hermione.

"Aku tak melihatnya?" tanya nyonya Gricell heran.

"Wanita itu telah pergi sebelum anda sadar dan mendatangi kami, nyonya," ucap Hermione.

"Dan sekarang kalian berdua yang mengurus bayi wanita itu?" tanya nyonya Gricell dengan tatapan prihatin. Hermione dan Draco pun serempak menggangguk. Nyonya Gricell hanya bisa menatap bersimpati.

"Tak apa lah, kalian bisa menganggap ini pelajaran untuk anak-anak kalian nanti begitu, lagi pula kalian pasangan yang serasi," gumam nyonya Gricell tersenyum.

Sungguh, jika Draco saat itu tengah meminum sesuatu, pasti ia sudah terbatuk-batuk mendengarkan penuturan nyonya Gricell tadi. Begitu pun dengan Hermione yang hanya menganga heran dan aneh.

"Kami hanya rekan, nyonya!" ucap Draco dingin.

"Apakah anda kenal orang tua bayi ini?" lanjut Draco.

"Sepertinya tidak. Entahlah, jika kenal juga, aku tak ingat. bagaimana ciri-cirinya?" tanya nyonya Gricell.

"Wanita itu memiliki rambut lurus berwarna pirang, kau tak kenal?" tanya Draco.

"Lurus pirang, keluarga Malfoy begitu?" tanya nyonya Gricell. Draco hanya menepuk dahinya.

"Tentu bukan. Itu keluargaku," gumam Draco pelan.

"Aku tak tahu. Ingatanku buruk. Maaf anak-anak, sepertinya aku tak banyak membantu. Kalian bisa menyerahkannya pada auror," ucap Nyonya Gricell.

"Kami kasihan pada si kembar, nyonya. Sebaiknya kami saja yang urus mereka sampai ibu si kembar ditemukan," ucap Hermione.

"Kalian mengurusnya bersama? Bagaimana reaksi orang tua kalian membawa bayi ke rumah?" tanya nyonya Gricell agak terkejut.

"Orang tua kami tak tahu. Kami mengurus si kembar di apartemen milik Draco," ucap Hermione.

"Astaga, hanya kalian dan si kembar yang menetap disana?" tanya nyonya Gricell lebih terkejut.

Hermione dan Draco pun mengangguk pelan. Lalu berpamitan kepada wanita tua itu setelah dirasa pertemuan hari ini cukup. Draco menggendong Orion yang sudah belepotan ice crem, sementara Hermione membersihkan mulut ke dua anak kembar itu. Hermione pun kemudian menggendong Aurora mereka pun akhirnya bangkit dan melangkah pergi. Namun sebelum langkah mereka jauh, Nyonya Gricell memanggil,

"Ehm, jangan sampai menambah anak lagi yah!" gurau nyonya Gricell dengan tawa rengahnya.

Apa artinya itu? Otak Hermione dan Draco yang terkenal paling pintar se Hogwarts itu mengartikan maksud gurauan tadi agak lama. Dan, HAP. Itu artinya? Buru-buru Draco dan Hermione kompak menggeleng sekencang-kencangnya. Berusaha mengusir imajinasi aneh karena perkataan tadi. Menambah anak?

Baik Draco dan Hermione kini tak dapat menyembunyikan rona merah di pipi mereka berdua. Dan setelahnya, mereka pun berjalan cepat meninggalkan toko ice cream itu. Meninggalkan Diagon Alley. Dengan tak saling bicara. Dingin? Tidak. Gugup? Tentu saja. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya sibuk dengan anak di gendongan masing-masing.

0o0o0

00

"Mengapa muggle suka sekali dengan sinetron?" tanya Draco yang tengah menonton televisi. Pemuda itu menoleh sejenak pada Hermione yang tengah menyuapi si kembar makan malam. Walau pun ini sudah terlalu malam sebenarnya. Jam 9 malam. Jangan salahkan orang tua dadakan ini. Bahkan mereka baru ingat makan lima menit yang lalu kalau Orion tak menangis super kencang.

Hermione melirih ke arah Draco. Merasa ditanyai, gadis itu pun segera memperhatikan televisi yang ditonton Draco. Sinetron ternyata. Hermione hanya tertawa pelan melihat Draco yang notabene penyihir darah murni tentu sangat asing dengan barang-barang muggle.

"Hey, bukankah kau anti dengan barang muggle?" tanya Hermione.

"Ehm, memang. Tapi aku hanya penasaran. Dan ternyata acaranya bodoh," gumam Draco.

"Acara bodoh. Tapi terus kau lihat. Tapi, sinetron memang tak mendidik kebanyakan. Aku dan orang tuaku tak suka menonton sinetron. Kami lebih senang menonton chanel pendidikan," ucap Hermione seraya perhatiannya kini tertuju pada Aurora yang memainkan makanannya.

"Eh, chanel? Apa itu?" tanya Draco dengan mimik ingin tahu.

"Itu saluran televisi. Tiap chanel berbeda-beda tayangannya. Kau bisa mengubah-ubah chanel televisimu dengan benda muggle aneh yang bernama remote," cibir Hermione dengan tawa mengejek. Draco hanya mendengus sebal.

"Ah, aku mau tidur!" gerutu Draco sebal. Ia pun berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

"Hey, kau mau tidur di kamar? Aku bagaimana?" tanya Hermione panik.

"Aku mau ambil selimut, Granger!" desis Draco.

"OH, ya sudah. Orion, Aurora, ayo kita tidur di kasur yang nyaman!" ejek Hermione seraya melirik Draco. Pemuda itu pun hanya mendengus sebal.

0o0o0

00

Tok Tok Tok

Tok Tok Tok

Tok Tok Tok

Kelabu dingin itu terbuka sempurna. Matanya terasa masih berat. Ia menghela nafas seraya melirik jam dinding. Jam 5 pagi. Ah, siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini, gerutu pemuda itu dalam hati. Draco pun menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Menguap sebentar dan menggosok-gosok matanya. Dan setelahnya, pemuda itu pun bangkit.

"Ya, sebentar!" teriak Draco seraya berjalan menuju pintu. Ia pun membuka kuncinya.

CKLEK

Draco membuka pintu itu dan mengintip sebentar. Tiba-tiba matanya menyipit menatap seseorang di balik pintu itu.

"Blaise?" tanya Draco heran.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Blaise itu pun segera masuk ke dalam apartemen Draco. Ya, Blaise Zabini. Teman seasrama Draco.

"Ku kira kau kemana. Aku tanyakan kau, orang tuamu bilang kau sedang mengerjakan tugas di apartemen muggle. Eh? Aku kaget. Bagaimana seorang Draco Mlafoy bisa tahan berlama-lama dengan muggle?" ucap Blaise.

"Ah, ini tugas. Mau apa lagi. Kau ada apa kemari?" tanya Draco yang berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengambil beberapa camilan dan minuman.

"Aku pinjam buku ramuanmu. Punyaku entah kemana. Hilang!" teriak Blaise dari ruang depan.

"Ada di kamarku. Ambil saja!" teriak Draco dari dapur.

Blaise pun bangkit dari sofanya dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamar Draco. Ia berjalan pelan sampai akhirnya sampai di depan pintu itu. Memutar knop pintu itu dan mendorongnya perlahan.

CKLEK

"Tumben kau bangun sepagi ini," gumam Hermione yang baru tersadar. Namun hazel itu sepertinya melihat sosok lain yang bukan pria yang dimaksudnya.

Astaga, sungguh. Mata Blaise saat itu melebar sempurna. Ia ternganga. Lebar. Melihat Seorang Hermione Granger. Putri Gryffindor. Nona tahu segala. Kebanggaan Hogwarts. Tengah memakai piyama tidurnya di atas tempat tidur milik, Draco? Dan, siapa itu?

Blaise makin menganga lebar dan keheranan saat dua anak kembar di samping Hermione menggeliat dan bersuara. Menggumamkan sesuatu. Sungguh sesuatu yang mengejutkan sepagi ini.

"MALFOY, KAU MEMILIKI WANITA DAN ANAK SIMPANAN, HAH?" teriak pemuda itu sekeras-kerasnya.

Dan setelahnya, suara lari seseorang terdengar menghambur dari dapur.

..

..

**TBC**

**Trims untuk yang sudah membaca.. kali ini bagian Question/Answer.**

**Kenapa tiba-tiba ada dementor dan untuk apa dementor kesana?** pengakuan nyonya Gricell tentang kedatangan dementor itu mendadak dan semua juga aneh mengapa bisa ada dementor disana. Ada di chap 1. Jadi masih dipertanyakan. **Ibu si bayi itu nyonya Gricell?** Bukan. Ibu si bayi belum diketahui siapa sampai chap ini. **Kenapa ibu si bayi bisa ingat menggunakan floo?** Ada istilah amnesia sebagian. Jadi, dia masih ingat jelas dia penyihir. Namun tak ingat tentang anaknya dan tujuannya datang ke toko nyinya Gricell. **Kapan Draco kasih jampi memori untuk ibu si bayi?** Di chap 1 memang tak diperlihatkan karena ditulis versi yang dilihat Hermione saat penyerangan itu. Jadi waktu Hermione mendengar ada orang teriak, ia baru ke ruang depan dan melihat ibu si bayi. **Wanita tua yang muncul lagi? **Itu nyonya Gricell yang baru sadar dari pingsan. Hermione meninggalkannya di ruang belakang saat pingsan untuk melihat siapa yang berteriak di ruang depan. **Nanti mencari ortu si bayi?** Benar. Perjalan fict selanjutnya begitu. **Dramione tinggal satu apartemen?** Betul sekali. Namun Draco tidur di sofa depan. Dan Hermione tidur di kamar bersama si kembar.

**Yups, sekian chap ini. Silakan tinggalkan jejak review kalian untuk saran dan kritiknya. Tapi jangan flame yah. ^_^**

**Trimsss**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Hey, kembali lagi di Chap 3. Maaf untuk semua kekurangan di chapter sebelumnya. Dan maaf juga Diloxy baru bisa update sekarang. Sempat terkena WB dan kesibukan di muggle world. Semoga chapter ini tak mengecewakan. Enjoy! ^_^**

**Question and Answer : Malfoy Mione kelas 7? **Benar. **Bukankah siswa Hogwarts harus tinggal di asrama?** Benar. Tapi di chapter 1, dijelaskan bahwa Mione dan Draco bersama murid kelas tujuh lainnya sedang mengerjakan tugas akhir, jadi bebas berkeliaran. **Ga dicariin Headmaster?** Tentu tidak. Ini sudah ketentuan tahun tujuh versi cerita author, . **Dramione ga ada niat nambah anak lagi?** Tentu punya niat jika mereka menikah nanti. Tapi sepertinya fict ini tak akan sampai sana, :-D. **Twins mirip Dramione?** Iya. Aurora dan Orion memiliki rambut pirang ikal. Sehingga penyihir lainnya mengira mereka sebuah keluarga bahagia. Ada di chapter 2.

**Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

**Dramione**

**Rate : T****, sebenarnya Diloxy bingung ratenya T atau K+ yah?**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Humor**

**Time line : Tahun 7. Anggap saja Voldemort hanya mitos.**

**Warning : miss Typo(s),**** alur cepat,**** beberapa tokoh yang tak kalian kenal milik Author****, disini kedua Malfoy senior baik,**** etc**

**Twins Baby © Diloxy**

" **Aku tak akan pergi kemana-mana. Bukan karenamu, tapi karena si kembar," lanjut gadis itu seraya masuk ke dalam kamar. Meninggalkan Draco dengan segala perasannya yang berpaut menjadi satu.**

**Chapter 3.**

Astaga, sungguh. Mata Blaise saat itu melebar sempurna. Ia ternganga. Lebar. Melihat Seorang Hermione Granger. Putri Gryffindor. Nona tahu segala. Kebanggaan Hogwarts. Tengah memakai piyama tidurnya di atas tempat tidur milik, Draco? Dan, siapa itu?

Blaise makin menganga lebar dan keheranan saat dua anak kembar di samping Hermione menggeliat dan bersuara. Menggumamkan sesuatu. Sungguh sesuatu yang mengejutkan sepagi ini.

"MALFOY, KAU MEMILIKI WANITA DAN ANAK SIMPANAN, HAH?" teriak pemuda itu sekeras-kerasnya.

Draco yang sedang mencari camilan di dapur pun segera menghambur menuju kamarnya. Astaga, pemuda pirang itu menepuk dahinya. Sungguh, demi apapun juga, Draco lupa bahwa di kamar itu terdapat tiga penyihir. Satu penyihir tepatnya, dengan dua bayi penyihir. Kita tak berharap mereka squib tentunya.

Dan tak bisa Draco bayangkan bagaimana reaksi Blaise mengetahui itu semua. Draco cepat-cepat lari menuju kamarnya. Dilihatnya Blaise yang tengah ternganga lebar dengan telunjuknya teracung ke arah, Hermione? Tepat. Gadis itu kini berdiri tak jauh dari Blaise. Ia menggendong Orion yang menangis karena terkejut.

"Heh, kau bisa pelan sedikit tidak? Teriak-teriak begini. Anak ini ketakutan," gerutu Hermione. Namun Blaise tak bergeming. Mulutnya masih menganga lebar seraya menunjuk Hermione.

"Kau disini? Eh, ini bukan mimpi?" tanya Blaise histeris.

"Bodoh, tampar saja pipimu. Kalau sakit berarti ini nyata," ucap Hermione sekenanya.

Dan tanpa perintah, Blaise segera menampar pipinya keras-keras.

PLAKK

"OUCHHH," Blaise mengaduh kesakitan. Ia terus mengelus pipinya yang tak berdosa dan telah menerima tamparan serius.

"Apa jangan-jangan kau hantu? Granger asli tak akan mungkin dekat-dekat dengan Malfoy," ucap Blaise masih trauma.

"Heh, aku ini rekannya. Tanyakan saja pada Prof. Mc Gonagall mengapa aku menjadi rekan si pirang itu," ucap Hermione malas.

Draco datang. Ia melihat temannya tampak sangat terkejut. Matanya kemudian beralih kepada Hermione dan Orion dalam gendongan gadis itu. Sementara aurora tampak menggosok-gosok matanya seraya menguap di atas kasur. Sepertinya masih ngantuk. Draco pun menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal dan segera menepuk bahu temannya itu.

"Aku jelaskan, tapi kau jangan berisik," ucap Draco. Blaise pun menoleh dan menatap Draco dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Ah ya, keluar sana. Kalian kira ruangan ini asrama Slytherin, eh? Bisa teriak-teriak bebas?" gerutu Hermione menepuk-nepuk Orion.

"Eh, jangan bawa-bawa asrama yah, dasar Gryffindor!" cibir Draco yang segera menarik paksa Blaise untuk keluar dari kamar itu.

Pemuda itu menarik Blaise dengan paksa keluar kamar. Kemudian menutup pintunya. Rupanya Draco kasian pada si kembar yang harus terbangun sepagi ini gara-gara teriakan keterkejutan seorang Blaise Zabini. Ya, memang menggemparkan teriakan tadi. Lagi pula, siapa yang tak akan terkejut melihat rival seorang Draco Malfoy berada di kamarnya. Di atas kasurnya. Dengan kedua anak. Blaise mungkin belum menyadari mereka anak kembar.

"Mate, kau?" desis Blaise dengan tatapan kebingungan. Dan bodohnya, Draco malah tertawa kecil.

"Aku hebat ya? Bisa memasukan Granger ke kamarku," celoteh Draco yang segera disambut tatapan tak percaya Blaise yang makin melotot.

"Kau? Jadi benar?" tanya Blaise dengan ekspresi yang masih belum berubah.

"Bodoh! Tentu tidak, ah mana mungkin gadis itu bisa segampang itu. Lagi pula, aku tidak berminat!" ucap Draco seraya melipat kedua tangannya.

"Anak tadi?" tanya Blaise segera.

"Ya, itu dia masalahnya yang membuat Hermione harus menetap disini selama, ehm, aku tak tahu pasti sampai kapan. Semoga saja sebelum masa tugas akhir selesai, karena kalau tidak. Ah, aku tak tahu. Kau tahu Blaise? Aku sudah menghilangkan memori ibu si kembar tentang anak-anaknya. Dan sekarang entah dimana wanita itu berada," gerutu Draco.

"Mereka kembar?" tanya Blaise.

"Tentu saja. Lihat rambut mereka tadi? Sama. Pirang ikal. Dan wajahnya juga mirip," ucap Draco.

"Ya, pirang itu gen darimu. Dan ikal gen dari si Gryffindor itu!" gumam Blaise asal.

Hening. Draco sepertinya kesulitan mengcerna perkataan Blaise tadi. Ya, tidak seperti Blaise yang saat ini sedang asyik melahap keripik kentang yang dibawa Draco dari dapur tadi. Draco masih terdiam berpikir. Otaknya mengingat kembali perawakan si kembar. Well, rambut mereka itu yang memang membuat si kembar terlihat begitu mirip dengan Hermione dan Draco. Pirang dari Draco. Dan ikal dari Hermione.

Yap, tepuk tangan untuk pangeran Slytherin kita yang akhirnya sadar mengapa saat di Diagon Alley kemarin banyak penyihir yang berceloteh mereka adalah sebuah keluarga harmonis. Draco pun menggeleng cepat.

"Eh?" tanya Blaise heran melihat temannya menggeleng-geleng.

"Tidak, aku tak bisa bayangkan si kembar anakku dan si Granger!" ucap Draco horor.

"Hahaha, kau ini mate! Kau tak ada rasa sedikit pun? Hey, coba perhatikan gadis itu dengan teliti. Dia manis dan, ehm seksi," celoteh Blaise dengan wajah nakal.

Sontak Draco mencibir temannya itu. Ia tak mau meneruskan segala imajinasi aneh yang mendadak menyeruak dalam pikirannya. Ah, Granger itu. Dua hari bersamanya setidaknya membuat hubungan mereka berdua membaik. Jangan menampik itu Draco.

Pintu kamar pun terbuka. Menampilkan suatu sosok gadis manis dengan rambut masih acak-acakan. Ini memang baru jam 5.30, jadi mereka bahkan biasanya masih tertidur di jam ini. Gadis itu kini berjalan menuju dapur setelah menutup pintu kamar kembali. Draco melirik sejenak. Orion dan Aurora mungkin tertidur kembali di kamar. Kasihan anak-anak itu harus mendapat gangguan sepagi ini pikirnya.

"Draco, jam berapa kita akan pergi ke Diagon Alley lagi?" tanya Hermione dari dapur. Draco agak berpikir sejenak.

"Sekitar jam sepuluh saja. Sudah agak ramai sepertinya disana," ucap Draco.

Hermione pun mengangguk. Ia berjalan menuju kamar seraya membawa segelas susu. Ia membuka pintu kamar dan menutupnya kembali. Setelah sebelumnya melirik sinis pada Blaise yang masih belum bisa menerima alasan mengapa seorang Hermione Granger bisa satu atap dengan Draco Malfoy. Well, itu memang alasan yang sulit diterima. Namun apapun itu, itu lah yang terjadi.

0o0o0

00

Diagon Alley pukul sepuluh pagi bersama keramaian yang dihamparkan jantung perekonomian dunia sihir. Hermione menggendong Aurora dan di belakangnya menyusul Draco yang menggendong Orion. Mereka berjalan di kepadatan jalanan tersebut. Sesekali menanyakan pada para penyihir yang lewat apakah mereka mengenal kedua anak kembar itu, namun hasilnya nihil. Tak ada yang mengenali mereka.

"Ternyata sulit juga mencari ibu si kembar," keluh Draco. Hermione melirik sejenak pada pemuda pirang itu.

"Ya, apalagi ibu si kembar tak tahu ia sudah punya anak," gerutu Hermione.

"Huh, kalau saja aku tak berusaha menyapu ingatan wanita itu," gerutu Draco seraya menunduk.

"Ya, salahkan dirimu saja Malfoy," celoteh Hermione terkekeh.

Draco pun segera mencibir gadis di sebelahnya itu namun Hermione malah tersenyum. Well, kita tak bisa menyangkali adanya kedekatan emosional antara mereka. Mereka rekan satu tugas, dan karenanya juga mereka bertanggung jawab atas si kembar. Hermione hanya menggeleng pelan seraya terkekeh kecil pada Draco yang saat ini sibuk menjulurkan lidahnya pada si kecil Orion. Anak itu sangat menyukai sosok ayah barunya sepertinya.

"Kau sepertinya memiliki penggemar baru, Malfoy," kekeh Hermione yang melihat Orion terus-menerus mengejek Draco.

"Aku merasa seperti ayah anak ini kau tahu, Granger? Setidaknya begitulah yang aku lihat dari ayah lainnya," ucap draco dengan senyuman. Ya, sebuah senyuman tulus kali ini. Pemuda itu pun melanjutkan acara bermain dengan Orion selagi berjalan bersama membelah kepadatan Diagon Alley. Sementara Hermione hanya menatap heran pada pemuda pirang di sebelahnya. Apa maksud perkataannya tadi?

"Semua ayah memang begitu, Malfoy!" gumam Hermione hati-hati.

"Eh? Oh ehm, ya begitulah. Aku kadang iri melihat ayahmu. Aku pernah melihatmu dengan orang tuamu. Ya, terutama ayahmu. Dia sangat bangga sepertinya, ah wajar saja kau memang putri Gryffindor itu, tapi bukan berarti aku memuji Gryffindor yah, tapi saat aku lihat ayahmu, aku merasa iri. Ada hal lain di luar kebanggaan itu. Kasih sayang, ya seperti yang sedang aku berikan pada Orion. Apa itu bisa disebut kasih sayang, Granger?" tanya Draco kemudian.

Hermione memandang kelabu di sebelahnya. Begitu hangat tak seperti biasanya yang hanya mencitrakan dingin dan keangkuhan. Well, untuk saat ini draco memang lebih banyak berubah saat ia mengurus si kembar. Hermione menatap wajah runcing yang seakan hilang rasa keangkuhannya. Sepertinya ia memang harus berterima kasih pada si kembar.

"Ehm, aku kira kehidupanmu sudah sedemikian nyaman," gumam Hermione.

"Mewah iya, kalau untuk nyaman, sepertinya aku masih kalah dengan Weasley," kekeh Draco.

Sesuatu yang teramat langka dimana Malfoy muda itu mengakui keunggulan seorang Weasley yang tak ia miliki. Memang di balik sosok seorang Draco Malfoy yang dingin dan kaku, dengan segala gambaran latar tentang kemewahan kehidupan penyihir berdarah murni itu, ia tetaplah makhluk yang membutuhkan cinta kasih. Yang sepertinya tak ia dapatkan dari lingkungan tempatnya besar. Bahkan Draco sendiri sempat merasa aneh saat Hermione sendiri yang mengurusi si kembar saat tidur, makan, mandi. Draco heran, ya benar. Ia terbiasa diurusi pengasuh saat kecil dulu. maka dari itu, Draco ingin bersikap seperti apa yang dilakukan gadis Gryffindor itu pada si kembar.

"Hey, jangan melamun begitu, kau bisa jatuh!" ucap Hermione tiba-tiba seraya menepuk bahu Draco. Pemuda itu pun tersadar dan segera mengembalikan lagi fokusnya di Diagon Alley.

jajaran pertokoan kian dipadati pengunjung. Alhasil Draco dan Hermione pun harus bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan tempat berjalan dan oksigen sisa penyihir disana. Padat sekali. Draco melirik sejenak ke belakang. Melihat keadaan Hermione dan Aurora. Pemuda itu pun kemudian menarik tangan Hermione untuk masuk ke salah satu toko yang agak kosong. Toko barang antik sepertinya.

"Kemari dulu, jalanan di luar masih sesak," ucap Draco seraya membuka pintu toko.

Bel pintu terdengar berkelontang. Benar saja, keadaan di dalam toko ini tak ramai. Hanya terlihat beberapa orang pengunjung memperhatikan barang-barang yang dipajang di rak-rak kuno yang bersandar pada dinding.

Tak ada yang terlalu menarik sejauh ini. Sejauh Hermione dan Draco lihat, di dalam itu hanya berisi benda-benda tua dan membosankan. Hermione memperhatikan beberapa barang, agar jika pemilik toko lewat, mereka tak di usir. Berpura-pura akan membeli sesuatu walaupun tidak janji akan membawa pulang salah satu benda.

Draco berjalan di antara rak-rak di sebelah kiri toko. Ada bagian benda-benda seperti jam kuno, kompas, penunjuk waktu jaman dulu¸dan beberapa benda antik lainnya. Mata kelabu itu terus menyusuri bagian ruangan. Meneliti tiap sudut dan dindingnya. Pengunjungnya. Terus menyusuri setiap jengkal dengan kelabunya. Sampai pada suatu ketika, kelabu itu terhenti. Ya, Draco menyipitkan matanya memandang suatu objek. Apa itu?

"Granger!" bisik draco pada Hermione yang berada tak begitu jauh darinya.

"Granger, cepat kemari," perintah Draco segera. Hermione pun berjalan ke arah pemuda itu.

Draco makin menyipitkan matanya. Berusaha memfokuskan pandangan pada sesuatu. Ya, objek hidup yang kini berdiri memperhatikan bagian porselen antik tak jauh darinya. Sosok penyihir wanita dengan rambut pirang lurus. Belum terlalu tua. Sosok yang pernah dilihat baik draco dan Hermione. Dan keduanya sukses terbelalak.

"Ibu si kembar," desah Hermione dan Draco berbarengan. Mereka pun segera saling lirik karena merasa aneh setelah berucap bersama.

"Kita kesana sekarang, ini hari keberuntunganku," ucap Draco cepat. Namun, saat pemuda pirang itu hendak menghambur ke arah wanita yang merupakan ibu si kembar, Draco segera terhenti dan menarik tubuhnya kembali. Ia cepat bersembunyi di balik rak saat dua orang penyihir masuk ke toko.

"Gawat, orang tuaku," bisik draco cepat.

Ya, Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy lah dua penyihir yang baru saja memasuki toko barang antik tersebut. Dengan wajah pucat pasi Draco berusaha agar dirinya tak terlihat oleh kedua penyihir itu. Akan muncul ribuan pertanyaan dan kecurigaan jika mereka melihat anak mereka menggendok seorang anak. Apalagi bersama seorang Hermione Granger yang notabene adalah rekannya.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Hermione yang ikut bingung.

"Aku juga bingung, kau saja yang menemui ibu si kembar!" suruh Draco, Hermione malah cemberut.

"Eh? Aku?" tanya Hermione.

"Iya, kau bawa Orion dan Aurora kesana, perlihatkan mereka kepada wanita itu," ucap Draco segera.

"Bodoh, apa kata orang tuamu jika melihatku dengan si kembar, eh?" sentak Hermione kesal.

"Memangnya mereka akan menanyaimu?" tanya Draco.

"Heh, kau lupa yah kalau orang tuamu itu tahu siapa rekan anaknya? Lagipula bagaimana jika mereka menceritakan hal aneh karena melihatku dengan anak kecil?" gerutu Hermione.

"Tak akan apa-apa," ucap Draco segera. Meyakinkan Hermione, sementara dirinya sendiri ketakutan.

"Uhhhh, kau yang punya andil besar dari kesalahan ini Malfoy. Kau yang menemui ibu si kembar. Cepat!" suruh Hermione kesal.

"Eh, nanti dulu, aku pasti tertahan oleh orang tuaku," ucap Draco panik.

"Heh, secara tidak langsung kau menyuruhku!" gerutu Hermione kesal.

"baiklah, secara langsung saja aku menyuruhmu, Granger! Cepat bawa si kembar. Nanti wanita itu pergi," bisik Draco panik.

Dua pasang kelabu dan hazel itu kini tengah harap-harap cemas seraya mengamati ibu si kembar dan kedua orang tua Draco yang berdekatan. Mereka memang tak saling sapa, namun jika salah satu dari Hermione atau Draco mendekat, pastilah mereka akan mengetahuinya. Apalagi kalau sampai membawa anak kecil. Berita heboh tentang hamil di luar nikah pasti tak lama lagi santer terdengar.

Baik Hermione maupun Draco, keduanya sama-sama tengah berpikir keras. Bagaimana cara agar semuanya aman. Sulit, ya sulit sepertinya. mereka kini berkutat dengan waktu dan kesempatan yang ada. Jarang-jarang Merlin begitu baik memberikan kesempatan bertemu dengan ibu si kembar, ya walaupun malangnya mengapa harus ada dua Malfoy senior juga disana.

"Well, begini. Aku punya ide. Kau pegang si kembar sebentar. Biar aku menemui ibu si kembar. Kalau aku yang kesana, orang tuamu mungkin tak akan banyak menyapa. Deal?" tanya Hermione.

Draco menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan memohon jangan tinggalkan dirinya sendiri dengan dua anak kembar yang sedang nakal-nakalnya ini. Ia akan sangat kepayahan walaupun ditinggal sebentar. Namun akhirnya kedua kelabu itu luluh. Tangan satunya meminta Aurora yang berada dalam gendongan Hermione.

"Baiklah. Tapi cepat, Granger!" ucap Draco seraya menerima tubuh kecil Aurora di tangan kirinya, dan Orion di tangan kanannya. Sungguh sosok ayah yang baik. Hermione tersenyum simpul sejenak.

Hermione menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya ia bangkit dari posisi berjongkok. Mereka sejak tadi memang berjongkok di belakang rak seraya memperhatikan. Dan kini Hermione berjalan ke arah wanita itu. ya, hanya wanita itu tujuannya. Ibu si kembar. Dan semoga saja kedua Mlafoy senior itu tidak menyapanya. Atau yang lebih lagi, tidak mengajaknya bicara tentang putra semata wayang mereka, well, memang agak berlebihan pikiran gadis itu. namun sepertinya ia ada benarnya.

"Kau Hermione Granger?"

Hermione terhenti dari langkahnya. Ia terpaku dan beku di atas lantai marmer gelap. Belum sampai ke wanita itu, juga belum jauh dari sumber suara tadi. Sebuah sapaan yang sebenarnya telah ia tolak sejak awal kedatangannya. Dan mau tak mau, gadis ikal itu pun menoleh demi kesopanan. Dan tampaklah dua Malfoy senior itu tengah memandang ke arahnya. Hazel gadis itu pun semakin sayu. Namun seulas senyuman terpaksa tergambar di wajahnya.

"Benar, Nyonya Malfoy!" ucap Hermione gugup.

"Aku kira aku salah orang," gumam Narcissa dengan senyuman. Hal langka untuk penyihir seperti itu tersenyum. Andai saja Hermione membawa benda muggle yang bernama ponsel dengan kamera tiga mega pixel miliknya, ia pasti sudah mengabdikannya. Mungkin dapat laku di Daily Prophet.

"Kau menyapa nama yang tepat, Nyonya," ucap Hermione dengan senyuman.

"Aku banyak mendengar tentangmu dari Draco. Ah ya, Draco bilang kalian satu rekan dalam tugas akhir, benar begitu?" tanya Narcissa Malfoy. Hermione hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Kau sedang apa disini? Dimana Draco?" tanya Lucius mencari-cari. Mungkin Malfoy senior itu mengira anaknya bersama Hermione.

"Oh, ehm, Draco dia, ehm, aku juga tidak tahu. Aku kemari untuk, ehm, membeli beberapa keperluan," ucap Hermione gugup.

"Kau sakit, Nak?" tanya Narcissa heran. Ia pun kemudian menyentuh dahi Hermione dengan punggung tangannya. Dingin.

"Aku lapar nyonya," jawab Hermione sekenanya yang akhirnya ia sesali.

Tak perlu kita tebak lagi bagaimana reaksi kedua Malfoy senior itu saat mendengar kata lapar dari rekan tugas anaknya itu. dan Hermione menepuk dahinya seraya melirik ke arah Draco dari jauh dengan raut wajah bersalah. Bersalah karena suhu tubuhnya yang dingin. Bersalah karena perutnya yang memang terasa lapar. Bersalah karena kini kedua Malfoy senior itu mengajaknya ke restoran di Diagon Alley. Dengan terpaksa, Hermione pun mengikutinya.

Dan bagaimana nasin Draco? Pemuda itu hanya bisa melotot horo melihat Hermione yang digandeng pergi ke restoran. Keluar dari toko antik itu. pergi dari dirinya dan target mereka, ibu si kembar yang kini juga pergi entah kemana. Draco menggerutu dalam hati. Berulang kali. Ia hanya bisa mengeluh seraya memperhatikan wajah si kembar. Menjulurkan lidah karena merasakan naasnya hari ini. Ya, Draco akhirnya yang harus membawa dan mengurus si kembar di rumah. Well, pemuda itu tak bisa mengurus si kembar sendiri. Ia butuh Hermione.

"Ya, ibu kalian kini sedang makan enak bersama orang tuaku, kalian sekarang pulang saja dengan ayah!" gumam Draco pada si kembar yang dijawab dengan cengiran. Draco sendiri sebenarnya tak begitu menyadari ucapannya tadi. Jika saja si kembar sudah mengerti perkataan 'ayahnya' itu.

0o0o0

00

Draco mengerjap. Berulang kali ia mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya kepada kumpulan kata-kata kecil di buku tua. Buku ramuan. Setelah berhasil menidurkan si kembar walaupun harus mengorbankan telinganya yang kini pekak dan beberapa cakaran sukses menghiasi wajah. Draco saat ini bersandar santai. Dengan segelas kopi arabika. Satu alasan ia belum beranjak tidur adalah karena Hermione belum juga pulang. Walau sudah selarut ini.

Tok

Tok

Tok.

Ketukan pintu terdengar. Draco bangkit dengan malas dan berjalan menuju pintu depan. Daun pintu pun terbuka. Memperjelas gambaran seorang wanita berambut semak yang saat ini tengah tersenyum lebar, ah tepatnya cengiran lebar. Cengiran yang sengaja ia pasang untuk mengurangi tingkat kemarahan seorang Malfoy menyemprotnya pulang selarut ini. Namun bukan salahnya 100 %. Kalau saja kedua Malfoy senior tidak menahannya dan menanyainya segala macam hal tentang Draco.

"Kenyang, putri?" gumam Draco seraya menutup pintu saat Hermione melangkah masuk. Gadis itu menoleh sejenak.

"Ehm, sangat enak," ucap Hermione.

"Tentu saja enak. Kau kan jarang makan di restoran tempat Malfoy biasa makan," cibir Draco.

"Eh, tempat biasa? Kukira seluruh orang biasa makan yang seperti itu. hanya jika kau makan batu, itu baru tidak biasa, Malfoy. Ah sudahlah, aku lelah. Jangan berdebat!" gerutu Hermione melemparkan tubuhnya di atas sofa.

"Eh, lelah kau bilang?" Draco mencela. Hermione hanya melirik pemuda pirang itu dengan sarkastik.

"Baiklah," gumam Hermione malas.

"Kalau yang berhak dibilang lelah itu aku. Siapa yang mengurusi si kembar dari siang sementara kau malah enak-enakan makan di restoran? Siapa yang tugasnya menghampiri ibu si kembar tapi malah pergi entah kemana? Hey, aku yang lelah dan menunggumu pulang," ucap Draco dengan nada tinggi.

"Memangnya aku bisa apa? Apa aku harus mengatakan bahwa aku dalam misi menemukan ibu bayi kembar yang ingatannya kau hapus? Asal kau ingat, Malfoy! Ini semua karena keteledoranmu yang membuatku turut terjerumus. Kau pikir menyenangkan apa?" gerutu Hermione.

"Ouwh, begitu. Aku kira Gryffindor lebih mengerti arti rekan kerja. Jika kau tak amu menanggung masalah ini, kau bisa pergi sekarang!" ucap Draco. Kini pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada apapun selain mata hazel itu.

Mereka berdua terdiam. hanya suara malam yang menghampiri dengan sesekali suara si kembar yang terlelap. Menyusupi angin lewat celah-celah jendela. Entahlah, hujan mungkin saja baru turun. Memecahkan berbagai asa. Tidak, ini belum puncaknya. Ini hanya awal. Hermione berpikir ini baru awal. Mereka bahkan belum satu minggu bersama. Dan jika ia pergi, bagaimana si kembar?

"Kau yakin dengan kalimatmu tadi, Malfoy?" tanya Hermione pelan.

"Kau pikir aku takut mengurus si kembar sendiri?" sentak Draco kesal.

"Hey, baru satu ahri saja kau mengurusnya sendiri sudah sebegini kesalnya. Melelahkan, memang. Kau memang tak takut, namun kau tak sanggup," ucap Hermione.

" Aku tak akan pergi kemana-mana. Bukan karenamu, tapi karena si kembar," lanjut gadis itu seraya masuk ke dalam kamar. Meninggalkan Draco dengan segala perasannya yang berpaut menjadi satu. Harusnya kau bersyukur, Draco. Gadis itu nyatanya menyiratkan untuk menolongmu.

..

..

**TBC**

**Ah, akhirnya selesai hutang chap ini. Maaf untuk keterlambatan update. Sebenarnya ingin lebih cepat, tapi kesibukan terus ada. Tapi ga pengen hiatus juga.**

**Trims untuk yang sudah membaca cerita ini.**

**Untuk Reverie, Ryuza, Yukihime, Atacchan, Lily, HazelQueen, dind4, zean's, Demon. Trims reviewnya. ^_^**

**Ayo. Review kalian untuk chap ini adalah bentuk apresiasi. Diloxy tunggu. Semoga chap depan tidak lama update.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : Yeah, chap 4 update. Selamat membaca dan semoga tak mengecewakan. Enjoy! ^_^

**Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

**Rate : T or K+**

**Genre : romance, family, little humor, hurt comfort**

**Warning : miss typos yg mencoba ditiadakan, alur cepat, dll**

**Trims untuk reviewnya : aquasphinx, yukihime, jack, lonelyclover, prycil21, rutherss, DeAng, atacchan, HazelQueen, dind4, Ayren, Gracia, Lily.**

"**Hermione! Hermione! Kau sedang ganti baju? Orang tuaku datang!" teriak Draco gemetaran seraya terus mengetuk pintu kamar. "Tunggu sebentar, aku sedang mencari, ehm ….. piyamaku!" pekik Hermione dari dalam kamar.**

**Twins Baby © Diloxy**

**Chapter 4.**

**Flashback On**

"Silakan Miss. Granger!" seru nyonya Malfoy dengan ramah.

Entah karena raut wajah Hermione yang menunjukkan kelaparan yang teramat, atau karena Narcissa memang begitu baik, nyonya besar itu bahkan kini hanya tersenyum melihat Hermione yang memulai menyendok makanannya dengan malu-malu.

"Tak perlu sungkan, Hermione. Ah, boleh kami memanggilmu Hermione? Agar lebih akrab," ucap Narcissa. Sementara yang ditanyai hanya mengangguk. Ya, terserah dipanggil apapun asalkan jangan dipanggil gigi berang-berang, rambut semak, bahkan darah lumpur, batin Hermione di balik wajah polosnya.

"Sudah lima hari ini Draco tidak pulang ke Manor, katanya ia sedang mengerjakan tugas akhir. Kau rekannya, kan? Kalau boleh aku tahu, kalian mengerjakan tugas apa?" tanya Lucius langsung tepat sasaran. Membuat sepotong paha ayam terhenti saat hendak masuk ke mulut Hermione.

"Ouwh, ehm. Begini Mr. Malfoy, kami memang sedang mengerjakan tugas akhir yang membutuhkan waktu lama. Dan ehm, tentang Draco. Dia memang menginap di apartemennya. Aku di rumahku. Jadi kami tidak satu atap bersama," ucap Hermione gugup yang bodohnya ia malah memancing kecurigaan kedua Malfoy itu dengan kata 'Satu atap'.

"Jadi Draco tinggal di apartemennya? Ia memang belum memberitahu kami, ia hanya bilang akan berada di luar selama beberapa hari, atau minggu. Syukurlah kalau ia tinggal di apartemennya," ucap Narcissa tampak lega.

Hermione melotot. Yap, satu rahasia yang dijaga Draco dari orang tuanya kini terbongkar berkat Hermione. Sungguh gadis itu kini berharap kedua Malfoy itu tidak berniat mengunjungi putranya. Kalau tidak, mereka habis.

"Jadi, bentuk tugas apa yang sedang kalian kerjakan?" tanya Lucius yang merasa pertanyaannya tadi belum terjawab. Hermione cepat menoleh.

"Ehm, telaah muggle. Jadi, Draco yang bertugas menelitinya dengan tinggal di dekat kediaman muggle. Aku, yang merumuskan laporan," ucap Hermione berbohong. Memang hanya ide itu yang terlintas di kepala semaknya.

"Kalian menelaah orang lain? Mengapa tidak bertanya pada orang tuamu, Hermione? Tentunya akan lebih mudah dan Draco mungkin bisa menginap di rumahmu. Itu lebih aman," ucap Narcissa senang.

Hening

Sepi

sunyi

Hermione mengerjap sejenak. Memfokuskan pikiran dan pandangannya. Eh, tak salah dengar tadi? Pemuda itu diharapkan menginap di rumahnya? Hermione berusaha berpikir keras. Ia sebenarnya paham maksud perkataan nyonya besar itu, namun tak mau gegabah mengambil keputusan. Mengijinkan putranya menginap di rumah Hermione berarti sama saja dengan….

"Ehm, aku dan Draco sempat berpikir begitu, namun sepertinya tidak menarik rasanya jika menjadikan orang tuaku objeknya. Kami ingin yang lebih menantang, Nyonya," ucap Hermione.

"Ah, kalian memang rekan kerja yang cocok. Aku sering mendengar cerita tentangmu dari Draco. Tentang kau yang penyihir paling cerdas seusiamu. Aku salut dan dulu sempat memiliki keinginan agar Draco bisa dekat denganmu. Kalian bisa belajar bersama. Ternyata terkabul, kalian satu rekan kerja ternyata," ucap Narcissa dengan tawa renyahnya. Ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Hermione.

Sementara Lucius yang masih menjaga wibawanya hanya tersenyum, Hermione terdiam seolah tak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Ingin rasanya ia segera pergi dari restoran ini, tentunya setelah membawa makanannya.

"Hanya kebetulan saja," ucap Hermione gugup.

"Berbagai kebetulan akan menjadi isyarat," ucap Narcissa dengan sedikit nakal. Menimbulkan raut aneh pada wajah Hermione.

"Maksudmu, Nyonya?" tanya Hermione berusaha bertampang sepolos mungkin.

"Ehm, tak baik terlalu cepat merencanakan. Kita ganti topik saja, Narcissa!" ucap Lucius memegang bahu istrinya itu. "Bagaimana pekerjaan orang tuamu, Miss. Granger?" lanjut Lucius.

"Ehm, mereka sedang kebanjiran pasien yang ingin memasang kawat gigi," ucap Hermione yakin.

"Kawat gigi?" tanya kedua Malfoy senior itu heran.

"Benar, benda muggle yang seperti pagar untuk dipasang di gigi. Tujuannya untuk merapikan gigi yang berantakan. Di kalangan muggle, hal tersebut sedang menjadi trend," ucap Hermione riang.

"Aku tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana kelihatannya," gumam Lucius tampak ngeri. Mungkin pemikiran mereka dengan Hermione berbeda.

"Kau jangan memakainya, Hermione. Draco nanti tak suka padamu," ucap Narcissa.

"Eh?" Hermione terkejut.

Keterkejutan Hermione hanya dibalas tawa renyah dari kedua Malfoy senior itu. Entah perasaan apa yang kini bersarang di hati gadis itu. malu? Ya, dan seperti ada perasaan yang mendesir, apa itu? entahlah. Hermione tak mau mencari tahu. Mereka bertiga pun membicarakan banyak hal tentang Draco, dengan beberapa kalimat mengherankan dari kedua Malfoy itu. Alhasil Hermione makin tersuduti.

Makanan telah habis dan akhirnya pembicaraan mereka pun sampai pada penghujungnya. Hermione pamit kepada kedua Malfoy senior itu sesaat sebelum pergi meninggalkan restoran dengan berlari. Agar tak terkejar, atau dipanggil lagi oleh dua penyihir yang ingin tahu tentang dirinya dan Draco Malfoy.

"Menurutku mereka cocok," bisik Narcissa pada suaminya setelah Hermione menghilang dari pandangan mereka berdua.

"Well, kurasa kita bisa mengubah tradisi keturunan darah murni di keluarga Malfoy!" Lucius membalas.

**Flashback Off**

Matahari telah menampakkan cahaya kemilaunya yang menembus ke celah gorden. Agak redup, ini memang musim gugur. Setidaknya matahari mau muncul pun sesuatu yang langka. Sesekali angin kencang terdengar menghembus di balik jendela. Menyusupkan beberapa udara dingin. Sejuk mungkin.

Draco hanya menggeliat sejenak di atas sofa seraya melanjutkan membaca buku ramuan miliknya. Tiba-tiba suara pintu terbuka. Pintu kamar. Menampakkan gambaran seorang gadis muda dengan rambut semak acak-acakan. Dan wajah masam, lihat itu. draco hanya melirik sejenak, kemudian kembali menyusuri barisan kata lewat mata kelabunya.

Sama halnya dengan Draco, gadis itupun hanya melirik sebentar sesaat kemudian ia pergi ke dapur. Pukul tujuh pagi, hazel itu mengerjap. Bukan, bukan karena ia bangun kesiangan. Ia memang sengaja bangun siang. Hermione rupanya terkejut karena hal tak biasa yang kini terjadi pada dapur apartemen. Ya, dapur bersih mengkilap, piring gelas bersih, dan Hey? Ada roti panggang dan jus yang belum dikeluarkan dari blendernya.

"Terkejut?"

Hermione bergidik ngeri mendengar suara dingin itu. suara yang amat ia kenal. Lagi pula siapa lagi penghuni apartemen itu selain dirinya, si kembar yang belum bisa bicara, dan ferret itu. Hermione menoleh malas. Dilihatnya sosok pirang itu tengah berdiri terpaku bersandar di ambang pintu. Dengan tatapan yang, … ehm, beku.

"Kau melakukan ini untuk mencelaku, Malfoy?" tanya Hermione sinis dan sarkastik. Draco hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Nah, kau tersinggung? Aku tak bermaksud menyinggungmu, Granger. Namun jika kau merasa begitu keadaannya, itu masalahmu," ucap Draco dingin.

"Apa kau mau membuat pagi ini menjadi buruk?" Hermione melotot horor.

"Jika kau memintanya," gumam Draco lebih santai.

"Apa maumu, Malfoy!" desis Hermione naik pitam. Ia mengacungkan telunjuknya tepat di depan hidung runcing Draco. Berusaha mengontrol nafas yang terasa menyesak di antara embusannya yang sulit.

"Aku mau kau mengerti keadaanku. Kau tentu tak suka dicela seperti itu oleh rekan tugasmu. Kau juga tak suka terus disalahkan atas tugas kita, walaupun aku paham masalah si kembar itu karena ulahku. Tapi Granger, jika kau yang saat itu menghilangkan ingatan ibu si kembar, apa kau tak membutuhkan bantuanku? Dan apakah kau akan suka jika aku tak mau membantumu dalam misi?" ucap Drco seraya menghela nafasnya. Berat.

"Sayangnya aku tidak melakukannya," ucap Hermione dingin.

"OK, baiklah. Aku ambil contoh nyata yang mungkin telah kau lupa. Kau ingat saat kita di toko nyonya Gricell? Saat aku mendobrak pintu, dan tugasmu adalah mengeluarkan patronus? Saat itu bahkan kau tak bisa mengeluarkan patronus sehingga membuat dementor itu menghisap kebahagiaan nyonya Gricell. Membuatnya dibawa ke Santo Mungo. Jika aku egois, aku tentu tak akan susah payah pergi bersamamu ke Santo Mungo. Karena itu adalah kesalahanmu. Tapi tidak, Granger! Kita satu rekan. Kau masih belum paham juga?"

Draco kini mengacak rambut pirangnya asal. Wajahnya sungguh menyiratkan tekanan yang besar. Ya, memang tak dapat disalahkan. Dan kini Hermione bagaikan diberi batu panas. Ia sadar. Ya, Draco benar. Pemuda itu memang benar. Dan secara tak langsung menyiratkan keegoisannya. Hermione mengerjap. Menghela nafas dingin yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Mata hazel itu sayu memandang ke arah Draco Malfoy yang hanya terdiam seraya melempar pandang ke luar jendela. Entah memperhatikan apa. Atau mungkin tak memperhatikan apa-apa, entahlah. Ingin rasanya Hermione meminta maaf namun selalu saja bayangan harga diri menghalangi. Membuat sulit. Tidak salah untuk mengatakan maaf. Yang sulit adalah menyadari kesalahanmu, dan mengakuinya pada orang lain. Itu yang sulit.

Draco pun melangkah ke arah kamar. Dibukanya pintu kamar itu dan ia pun berjalan menuju kasurnya. Dimana kedua anak kembar nan lucu masih terlelap dalam buaian mimpi. Dalam rekahan bunga tidur yang belum juga mau menguncupkan mahkotanya.

Mata kelabu itu menatap tenang ke arah sinar kutub (Aurora) dan bintang pemberaninya (Orion), dua sosok yang sudah mengubah cara pandangnya selama berapa hari? Ah, Draco tersenyum simpul. Ia ingat bahwa kebersamaan mereka baru sekitar lima hari. Pemuda itu membelai lembut rambut Aurora. Gadis kecil itu menggeliat pelan. Masih juga tidur tak memperhatikan sepasang mata kelabu nan hangat yang kini menatapnya.

"Semoga kebersamaan kita tak membuat kalian bersedih karena terpisah dari ibu kalian. Aku akan mencari ibu kalian," gumam Draco pelan kepada kedua anak kembar itu.

Seraya untaian kata itu keluar. Draco menatap lembut pada Aurora dan Orion. Dua malaikat kecil yang membuatnya bisa mencintai seseorang. Ya, cinta tanpa syarat sebenarnya. Karena Draco sendiri memang tak pernah mengerti arti cinta sebenarnya, yang ia tahu adalah apa yang ia berikan kini pada si kembar adalah bentuk kasih sayang. Gratis dan tak dipaksakan. Pemuda itu masih terfokus pada kedua malaikat kecilnya, sampai ia tak menyadari ada sepasang hazel yang melebar setelah mendengar kata-katanya tadi.

0o0o0

00

"Pirang lurus, ehm. Ciri-cirinya tepat. Untung aku sempat menanyakan namanya."

"Oh syukurlah, akhirnya kami tahu walau hanya namanya."

"Siapa?"

"Cygnus Wilson."

"Kau tak menanyakan alamatnya?"

"Tidak, dia sempat curiga. Ia bilang pernah bertemu pemuda aneh yang mengatakan bahwa ia sudah punya dua anak kembar."

"Pemuda itu aku."

"Sepertinya kalian berdua akan kesulitan meyakinkan wanita itu."

"Benar."

Hermione menghela nafas. Udara terasa begitu dingin di bawah hujan yang tengah gencar turun di Diagon Alley. Membuat mereka harus berdiam dulu lebih lama di dalam toko nyonya Gricell. Dengan secangkir teh hangat masing-masing. Dan dua botol susu yang dipegang si kembar. Menghangatkan di antara udara dingin ini.

Draco tampak berpikir keras. Ia memang telah memikirkan hal ini beberapa hari yang lalu. Jika mereka telah menemukan ibu si kembar, apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Jika hanya mengatakan bahwa si kembar anak wanita itu, hal sama akan mereka terima lagi. Yaitu penolakan. Dan mau tak mau jalan keluarnya adalah memperbaiki atau memodifikasi atau mengembalikan kesadaran wanita itu akan Orion dan Aurora.

"Sepertinya aku harus memodifikasi ingatan wanita itu," gumam Draco.

"Itu jahat," ucap Hermione segera menoleh pada pemuda di sampingnya.

"Lalu bagaimana lagi? Akan sangat sulit mengembalikan ingatannya yang telah dihapus. Dua hari ini aku membaca buku ramuan, tak ada ramuan yang bisa mengembalikan ingatan yang telah dihapus. Kita hanya bisa memodifikasi. Menambahi yang perlu dan membuang yang tak perlu," ucap Draco menjelaskan.

"Menambahi dan membuang?" tanya Hermione belum paham akan istilah yang digunakan pemuda itu tadi.

"Menambahi bahwa ia sudah punya dua anak kembar, dan membuang ingatannya tentang penyerangan dementor di toko ini," ucap Draco.

"Tapi, itu sama saja kita mengendalikannya. Jadi apa bedanya dengan kita melemparkannya imperius?" gumam Hermione pelan.

"Tak ada cara lain, Granger!" ucap Draco malas. Pemuda itu memang masih kesal pada Hermione.

"Hmm, mungkin masih ada. Coba saja cari di perpustakaan Hogwarts. Kalau tak ada cari di bagian terlarang. Aku pernah kesana. Kau mungkin akan mendapatkan buku tentang masalahmu," ucap nyonya Gricell pada Hermione.

Sebuah senyuman simpul pun tergurat di wajah gadis itu. Mata hazel itu kini beralih pada Draco yang juga melihat ke arahnya. Mencoba meminta persetujuan. Sepertinya Hermione mendapatkannya setelah Draco mengangguk. Namun mata kelabu itu kini beralih pada si kembar yang masih setia pada botol susu masing-masing.

"Kami tak mungkin membawa mereka," ucap Draco.

"Biar aku yang mengurus mereka sampai kalian selesai," ucap nyonya Gricell meyakinkan.

"Semoga tak merepotkanmu, kami pergi dulu!" ucap Hermione.

Draco dan Hermionepun melangkah pergi keluar toko setelah mengecup lembut pipi kedua anak kecil di kereta bayi itu.

0o0o0

00

Perpustakaan Hogwarts. 7 pm.

"Kami memerlukan izin itu Profesor. Kami mohon."

"Tidak, hanya diperbolehkan bagian yang memang diperbolehkan. Disana ada berbagai macam buku. Kalian bisa menemukannya jika bergegas. Tidak ada kompromi lagi."

Prof. Mc Gonagall menarik nafas sejenak. Dibutuhkan tenaga lebih setelah berdebat dengan dua murid kebanggaan Hogwarts di hadapannya. Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger. Perdebatan yang alot tentang bagaimana kedua murid itu meminta izin untuk memasuki bagian terlarang di perpustakaan Hogwarts.

Salahkan Hermione yang ngotot ingin meminta izin Mc Gonagall untuk memasuki bagian terlarang di perpustakaan, padahal Draco sudah mewanti-wanti untuk tidak melakukannya. Dan hasilnya tepat sekali. Mc Gonagall tetap ngotot tidak mengizinkan.

"Profesor, sekali ini saja. Kami berjanji tidak akan mencari yang lain selain yang kami butuhkan," ucap Hermione memohon. Namun guru transfigurasi mereka itu hanya menggeleng.

"Profesor, bagian terlarang tidak berguna. Kalau begitu musnahkan saja. Nyatanya tak boleh ada yang memakainya. Jika untuk kebutuhan guru-guru, lebih baik disimpan di rumah masing-masing," ucap Draco.

"Eh?" Mc Gonagall terperangah.

"Jadi bagian itu akan tepat ada dan berguna jika dipakai oleh murid. Jika kau tak percaya padaku, ada putri Gryffindor disini. Aku yakin ia akan melarangku membuka buku terlarang yang sebenarnya," gumam Draco.

Mc Gonagall sepertinya meluluh. Ia kalah? Sepertinya. Penyihir tua itu kini berbalik pergi meninggalkan kedua murid terbaik itu dengan perasaan campur aduk. Sementara Hermione masih bertanya-tanya apakah gurunya itu memberi izin atau tidak. Draco hanya terdiam dan berlalu. Ia menarik tangan Hermione.

"Jangan bingung, itu artinya diizinkan," gumam Draco melihat raut Hermione.

"Ehm, tanganmu sepertinya tak perlu," gumam Hermione gugup. Menyadari itu, Draco cepat-cepat melepas pegangan tangannya dengan wajah yang 'salting'.

Mereka berjalan di lorong Hogwarts. Jam 7 malam lebih beberapa menit. Malam-malam begini masih ada satu dua murid yang berkeliaran di sekitar sana. Menunggu berlakunya jam malam. Dan kedua murid tahun tujuh itu melenggang dengan kesunyian merasuki mereka. Tak ada yang bicara atau membuka pembicaraan.

Dan akhirnya tampaklah perpustakaan Hogwarts. Dengan latar buku-buku bertumpuk dan rak-rak berjejer saat Draco membuka pintunya. Mereka berdua pun tak mau membuang waktu, karena saat ini kaki-kaki itu segera menuju bagian terlarang.

Menyusuri tiap jengkal bagian, nama-nama buku dan tempatnya. Hermione dan Draco mencari di tempat berlainan. Entah siapa yang menemukan duluan, akan sangat membantu dan menghemat waktu. Mereka sebenarnya tak enak meninggalkan si kembar. Kasihan nyonya Gricell sudah tua.

Draco mulai menyusuri kumpulan buku dengan judul-judul aneh. Beberapa judul menyeruakkan rasa penasarannya. Membuatnya ingin barang membukanya selintas, namun sepertinya itu akan menghambatnya, malah akan membuatnya terpancing untuk mendalami isi buku tersebut.

Draco bergidik ngeri mengingat buku-buku yang disimpan di bagian terlarang pastilah terlarang karena isinya yang dapat memuat hal hitam, kelam, terlarang. Sejujurnya ia tak ingin berurusan dengan hal itu. Akhirnya jemari pucat itu pun kembali menyusuri barisan judul lainnya di rak lain.

Pemuda pirang itu terus menyusuri judul-judul buku. Terus saja, hingga mata kelabu itu terhenti. Ya, terhenti pada sebuah judul yang sedikit menggelitik indra penglihatannya. Ia menyipitkan matanya. Aneh. Kata itulah yang tersirat dalam benaknya. Membuatnya mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih buku itu. Tidak, buku itu sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan ramuan penembali ingatan seseorang. Buku itu justru memuat judul yang sama sekali tak seram atau memuat unsur hitam.

"Pengaruh Cinta?" gumam Draco teramat pelan. Ya, sangat pelan karena sebelumnya ia melirik sekilas ke arah Hermione. Memastikan gadis itu tak sedang memperhatikannya dan mencurigainya atas judul buku yang ia pegang saat ini.

Draco membuka sampul buku tersebut. Sudah cukup tua kelihatannya. Ada gambar hati dengan warna merah tua. Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sungguh sesuatu yang langka, ia menyadarinya. Ia penasaran dengan sebuah buku yang berisi tentang, ehm…. Cinta.

**Cinta. Apa kau tahu arti kata itu? jutaan orang bahkan dari filsuf sampai gelandangan tak akan mampu mendefinisikan dengan tepat kata itu. namun mereka akan paham. **

Draco terdiam sejenak setelah membaca barisan kata pertama buku itu. tertarik, ia mencoba mendefinisikan arti cinta itu sendiri. Namun sedapat yang ia temukan sepertinya bukan definisi yang memuaskan. Ia setuju dengan buku itu akhirnya.

**Karena memang tak ada definisinya. Jadi jangan coba mendefinisikannya. Namun rasakan. Dan citrakan.**

**Rasakan seperti kau merasakan desiran angin lembut atau puluhan kupu-kupu terbang di perutmu saat menatap seseorang.**

**Citrakan saat kau yakin itulah cinta.**

**Citrakan agar kau tak menyia-nyiakannya.**

**Sebelum cinta pergi dan menggantikan ruang hatimu dengan barisan patah hati.**

"Eh?" Draco mengerjap sejenak. Benarkah yang dituliskan buku ini? Belum pernah kepala pirang itu memproses tentang perasaan atau pencitraan terhadap seseorang. Ia mengingat lagi ke masa lalunya. Siapakah gadis yang pernah ia taksir? Sepertinya tak ada.

Draco mengeluh pelan. Ia ingat tempo hari kata-kata Blaise. Sepertinya ia mengerti mengapa temannya itu sangat heboh mengetahui dirinya dan Hermione tinggal di satu atap. Ternyata itu memang sesuatu yang tak lazim. Itu sesuatu yang luar biasa. Draco terbawa dalam lamunannya. Semakin dalam hingga tak menyadari tatapan aneh seorang Hermione Granger.

"Hey, Draco!" sahut Hermione dari seberang.

Draco tersadar. Lamunannya pecah. Ia segera menyimpan buku itu kembali. Menggumam dalam hati tentang alasan mengapa buku seperti itu bisa dimasukkan ke dalam bagian terlarang. Ya, mungkin karena efeknya yang bisa membuat seseorang terbawa jauh dalam lamunan. Draco mengingat-ingat sekilas kata-kata dalam buku itu. Sedikitnya seperti terus tertulis di kepalanya.

"Hey, buku apa tadi? Kau sudah menemukan ramuannya?" tanya Hermione heran.

"Ehm, bukan apa-apa. Kau sudah menemukannya? Sepertinya sulit ditemukan buku yang berisi ramuan pengembali ingatan," ucap Draco cepat-cepat mengembalikan topik. Sungguh ia tak ingin gadis di hadapannya itu tahu buku apa yang baru saja ia baca tadi.

"Belum. Memang sulit, apalagi aku sempat ngeri membaca beberapa judul buku. Berlama-lama disini membuat bulu kuduk berdiri sebenarnya," gumam Hermione.

"Kau takut hantu? Hogwarts memang dipenuhi hantu," ucap Draco.

"Bukan hantu, tapi sihir hitam. Hal yang paling mengerikan. Aku tak takut hantu. Tujuh tahun terus menerus bertemu sir Nicholas, grey Lady, rahib gemuk, baron berdarah, peeves," ucap Hermione tertawa kecil.

"Kau lupa satu nama," gumam Draco tersenyum nakal.

"Siapa?" tanya Hermione heran.

"Hermione Granger. Dia hantu penunggu perpustakaan," celoteh Draco. Hermione hanya mencibir balik pemuda itu yang kini tertawa-tawa kecil.

Waktu terus berlalu menghamparkan pemandangan malam kelam dengan sapuan bintang di langit luar. Tak bisa dinikmati oleh kedua murid tahun tujuh di perpustakaan itu. Malam mulai menampakkan kekuasaannya. Dengan bulan setia di singgasananya. Purnama penuh. Angin musim gugur pun masih setia menyusup dan berhembus di luaran dan celah-celah jendela.

Hermione menguap malas. Ia melirik arloji di tangannya. Tak terasa mereka sudah menghabiskan 120 menit berlama-lama dan berkutat di perpustakaan itu. Gadis itu pun meletakkan buku-buku yang sudah ia sortir tadi karena nyatanya apa yang ia cari belum ditemukan. Hermione berjalan ke arah Draco.

"Setengah sepuluh malam. Kita pulang sekarang? Kasihan si kembar!" ucap Hermione.

"Baik Mom!" celoteh Draco masih tampak jahil.

"Berhenti menjahiliku, Malfoy!" desis Hermione. Namun Draco hanya tertawa pelan.

Dan kedua remaja itu pun pergi meninggalkan Hogwarts setelah meminta izin pulang kepada Prof. Mc Gonagall. Mereka pergi ke Diagon Alley untuk mengambil si kembar dari toko nyonya Gricell. Ternyata si kembar telah tertidur pulas. Mereka pun dibawa pulang ke apartemen dengan kereta bayi mereka.

Apartemen. Telah sampai mereka berempat disana. Dengan rasa lelah yang sukses menjalari seluruh tubuh baik Draco maupun Hermione. Dengan pekerjaan rumah yang masih belum selesai tentang ramuan dan bagian terlarang perpustakaan. Dengan seorang wanita bernama Cygnus Wilson. Dan dengan kelembutan malam, mereka terlelap dalam buaian mimpi. Berurusan dengan imajinasi masing-masing. Tentunya di tempat masing-masing. Draco di atas sofa di ruang tamu. Dan Hermione serta si kembar di kamar.

0o0o0

00

"Draco, Draco, ini Mom dan Dad. Cepat buka pintunya!" teriak seseorang dari arah pintu.

Draco membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang masih terasa berat. Ya, ia masih mengantuk. Sangat mengantuk. Dan siapa yang berani membangunkannya sepagi ini. Pukul 6 pagi. Tak terlalu pagi mungkin. Namun kemudian mata kelabu itu membulat.

Sepasang kaki itu segera meloncat ke arah pintu kamarnya. Namun sebelum ia berhasil menggapai pintu kamar di hadapannya, kehadiran dua penyihir yang amat ia kenali begitu terasa seperti ledakan bom atom yang menimpa Hrishima dan Nagasaki walau sejujurnya Draco tak paham itu.

Ya, kedua Malfoy senior itu berhasil masuk dengan kunci cadangan. Dan kini mendapat gambaran putra tunggalnya dengan piyama acak-acakan dan keadaan yang masih acak-acakan bukannya menyambut mereka malah berniat menghambur ke kamar.

"Draco, kau kenapa? Seperti melihat hantu?" tanya Narcissa. Ya, lebih parah dari melihat hantu malah. Dan kini pemuda pucat itu bertambah pucat hingga keringat berjatuhan. Ia takut. Takut akan sesuatu di dalam kamarnya. Jika sampai orang tuanya tahu, habislah ia.

"Kau kenapa Draco?" kini Lucius yang bertanya. Ia khawatir melihat wajah putranya yang sudah sangat pucat.

Draco terus menebak-nebak sekiranya dari mana orang tuanya tahu ia berada di apartemen itu. Mungkin peri rumahnya yang sudah membocorkan rahasianya. Tak mengira sedikit pun bahwa rekannya lah yang telah memberitahukan Malfoy senior itu dimana putra mereka menetap.

Draco terus berusaha menghalangi pintu kamarnya, sementara suara gaduh dari dalam terdengar. Sepertinya penghuni kamar itu bangun atas keributan di luar. Draco panik. Teramat panik. Ia berkutat dengan cara agar ia bisa mengendalikan situasi ini. Yang justru malah membuat kedua orang tuanya curiga.

"Draco, kau menyembunyikan sesuatu di kamar itu?" tanya Lucius berusaha mendengarkan kehidupan di kamar Draco. Namun pemuda itu cepat-menggeleng dengan panik. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

"Hermione! Hermione! Kau sedang ganti baju? Orang tuaku datang!" teriak Draco gemetaran seraya terus mengetuk pintu kamar.

Lucius dan Narcissa kini terperangah saling tatap masing-masing mendengar kalimat putranya. Sementara di dalam kamar Draco, Hermione melotot horor dan segera bangun. Segera panik. Mencari-cari alasan aneh yang mungkin melintas. Mengapa si feret itu menggedor-gedor pintu kamar dan menyebut namanya. Hermione sungguh tak habis pikir.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku sedang mencari, ehm ….. piyamaku!" pekik Hermione dari dalam kamar.

Dan kedua Malfoy senior itu semakin terperangah.

..

..

**TBC**

**Gimana readers? Semoga suka yah. chap selanjutnya kasih saran yah. **

**Well, ini bagian Question and Answer.**

**Bagaimana nasib si kembar? **Si kembar berada di tangan yang aman.Dramione.** Adegan makan siang Hermione dan Malfoy senior? **Sudah ada di Flashback. Semoga sesuai harapan. **Mereka akhirnya menikah? **Sepertinya iya. Akan Diloxy tulis sebagai epilog nanti. **Diceritakan sampai punya anak? **Tunggu saja. Itu kejutan .

**Well, thanks for all readers and reviewers.**

**Review kalian sangat Diloxy tunggu. ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : hai, akhirnya update juga. Chpater ini adalah chapter yang dibuat dengan segala keanehan Diloxy. Semoga tak mengecawakan. Kalau seandainya mengecawakan, panggil Oliver Wood aja. Suruh timpukin Diloxy pake cinta. Chapter depan adalah pamungkas. Enjoy! ^_^**

**Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

**Rate : T or K+, Diloxy masih bingung**

**Genre : Romance, family, humor**

**Warning : Miss typos yang selalu berusaha untuk ditiadakan, tapi entah kenapa nakal yah, pasti selalu ada yang tertinggal untuk diedit. Huhuhu. Alur cepat, beberapa Malfoy agak OOC, etc.**

**Trims your review in my story : Jack, DeAang, Auquasphinx, Gracia, queen, Last-Heir Black, Chiikuu, atacchan, Onyx, yukime, lonely, dinda, Lily, cici, Lrstve, Miftah, LeEdachi, and all silent readers.**

**Twins Baby © belum berganti Author. Masih tetap milik Diloxy**

"**Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu. Tolong rias aku besok. Sebelum senja," lanjut Hermione lebih kikuk.**

"**Kau ingin menikah besok?" tanya Ginny terkejut.**

Chapter 5.

Draco sungguh tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, ia tak mungkin masuk ke dalam kamar untuk memberitahu Hermione, sementara orang tuanya pasti curiga. Namun jika ia tetap mencari-cari alasan pada orang tuanya, bagaimana jika Hermione keluar dan semua keributan itu terjadi?

Dan akhirnya Draco memutuskan untuk memanggil Hermione. Berteriak lebih tepatnya. Agar Hermione tahu bahwa orang tua Draco datang dan gadis itu bisa menyembunyikan si kembar mungkin. Juga agar kedua Malfoy senior itu tidak curiga lagi dengan isi kamar putra sulung mereka sehingga memaksa masuk. Ah, memang keadaan yang merepotkan.

"Hermione! Hermione! Kau sedang ganti baju? Orang tuaku datang!" teriak Draco gemetaran seraya terus mengetuk pintu kamar.

Hermione mendadak panik dan meloncat dari kasur. Ia sungguh kebingungan. Mau dikemanakan dua bayi kembar yang sepertinya terganggu tidurnya ini. Dan sialnya mereka berdua tampak akan menangis karena kini Hermione melihat Aurora dan Orion sudah teramat mendung.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku sedang mencari, ehm ….. piyamaku!" pekik Hermione dari dalam kamar.

Dan kalimat itulah yang keluar begitu saja. Demi merlin, Hermione tak mungkin membiarkan suara tangisan bayi kembar itu pecah sehingga jelas terdengar oleh orang tua Draco. Dan pikirannya akhirnya menemukannya pada ide melapisi seluruh kamar dengan mantra kedap suara. Hermione merapalkan mantra itu dengan pelan, agar tak terdengar. Dan muncullah selubung transparan yang sukses menyegel suara di dalam kamar itu dari lingkungan luar. Kini, suara tangisan yang melengking aman dari luar. Hermione terus berusaha menenangkan si kembar yang tak juga mau berhenti menangis itu.

Sementara itu di luar kamar, Draco harap-harap cemas dengan apa yang sekiranya dilakukan Hermione. Sementara sepasang mata kelabunya sudah teramat pucat mendapati tatapan mengintimidasi dari duet Narcissa dan Lucius. Seolah meminta penjelasan akan kalimat aneh yang mereka dengar tadi. Dua kalimat tepatnya. Satu dari putra mereka, dan satu lagi dari si Gryffindor itu. Hermione maksudnya?

"Ada Hermione disana?" tunjuk Narcissa terheran-heran pada pintu kamar yang masih juga belum terbuka.

"Ehm, iya, semalam kami, ehm, melakukan, begini, ehm…. Aduh," Draco menepuk dahinya. Ia sungguh tak mampu lagi meneruskan kata-katanya karena kini dua pasang mata orang tuanya bagai elang yang bersiap melahap tikus tak berdaya. Mereka bertiga hanya melongo.

Wajar saja, Draco anak pintar. Namun di tengah situasi seperti ini ia menjadi begitu autis. Kalimat 'melakukan sesuatu semalam' itu justru memancing keingintahuan orang tuanya yang mendalam. Apa Malfoy muda itu tak tahu arti rangkaian kata-katanya tadi bisa berambigu?

"Kau?" tanya Lucius menyuduti.

"Tidak, tidak. Bukan seperti yang kalian bayangkan. Sungguh, kalian salah paham," Draco menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang seperti habis lari marathon anyer panarukan. Well, abaikan. Pemuda pirang itu pun terus menggerutu dalam hati mengapa sampai saat ini Hermione belum juga menampakkan diri dan membantunya mengatasi masalah serius ini.

Tak lama, pintu kamar itu terbuka sedikit. Draco terkejut namun segera menguasai diri. Hermione keluar dan segera menutup rapat pintu itu kembali. Dengan rambut acak-acakan dan baju yang ternyata bukan piyama. Gaun tidur satin yang ditutup dengan sweater cokelat. Ia tersenyum aneh kepada kedua Malfoy senior yang kini memperhatikannya dengan tatapan mengapa-kau-ada-di-kamar-putraku.

"Ehm, maaf tadi aku mencari sweater ini," ucap Hermione gugup.

"Kau tak berhasil menemukan piyamamu?" tanya Narcissa heran.

Degh. Hermione tersadar. Ia baru ingat apa yang ia katakan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Piyama. Ya, ia memang berkata akan mencari piyama dulu. yaps, satu kebohonganmu tercium Hermione.

"Ouwh, ehm, tadi aku cari piyamanya tak ada," ucap Hermione cepat.

#BYARR

Narcissa, Lucius, Draco melotot. Tak mau kalah, Hermione akhirnya melotot. Dicari tak ada? Hey, berarti kau sebelumnya?

"Dicari tak ada? Berarti sebelumnya kau?" tanya Lucius.

Hermione ingin segera ber-apparate saja dari apartemen itu saja rasanya. Bagaimana tidak, kalimat demi kalimat yang tercetus tanpa aba-aba justru membuat dirinya dan Draco terpojok. Astaga, apalagi memang yang akan dipikirkan kedua Malfoy senior itu selain hubungan gelap antara dirinya dan putra sulung mereka?

"Kami bisa menjelaskannya," ucap Hermione panik.

Teramat panik. Begitu pun Draco yang sedari tadi hanya menangkupkan wajahnya. Menutupinya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang pucat. Namun perlahan barisan keterkejutan dan keheranan di wajah dua Malfoy senior itu memudar. Lucius menepuk bahu istrinya yang tersenyum.

Tersenyum? Hermione kini makin panik melihat nyonya besar itu tersenyum padanya. Narcissa kini merangkul bahu gadis manis dengan penampilan semerawutan itu. Ditepuk-tepuknya beberapa kali. Hermione makin heran dan tak habis pikir. Andai saja ia bisa oclumensi, tapi sepertinya pikiran orang dewasa memang sedemikian rumitnya.

"Tak perlu panik seperti itu, kami paham," ucap Narcissa.

"Eh?" Hermione tertegun. Ia hanya membatin. Pastilah kedua Malfoy senior ini salah sangka.

"Tidak nyonya, kami tidak melakukan seperti yang anda bayangkan. Draco tidur di luar. Ia tidur di sofa. Aku di kamar," ucap Hermione.

Narcissa dan Lucius pun menoleh ke arah sofa. Benar saja, ada bantal dan selimut tergeletak disana. Namun sepertinya kedua orang tua ini masih berkutat pada kesimpulan mereka sendiri.

"Begitu. Lalu kenapa kamar itu sepertinya dihalangi?" tanya Lucius.

"Ehm, kamarnya berantakan, aku tak enak," ucap Hermione gugup.

"Berantakan karena apa?" tanya Lucius benar-benar menyuduti.

"Sepertinya kita tak harus memaksa mereka mengatakan rahasia mereka, Lucius!" ucap Narcissa dengan senyuman aneh miliknya. Seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dan saat itu Hermione dan Draco tahu, rahasia yang dimaksud adalah hubungan antara mereka berdua. Ah, Draco menggerutu dalam hatinya. Mengapa menjadi serumit ini dan kedua orang tuanya salah paham. Dan Hermione? Gadis itu pasti mengamuk padanya, batin Draco.

Akhirnya pemuda itu hanya mengacak rambut pirangnya asal. Rumit. Sementara sang ibu hanya tertawa-tawa pelan seraya terus menasehati Hermione tentang ini itu masa muda, dan ayahnya yang hanya tersenyum penuh maksud. Masalah apalagi yang akan menimpa kepala pirang itu. Duet anak kembar yang ibunya hilang ingatan saja sudah menguras seluruh emosinya. Ini harus ditambahi dengan kesalahpahaman kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau tak perlu sepusing itu Draco, Mom dan Dad tak akan memberi tahu rahasia kecil kalian berdua," ucap Narcissa.

What the? Draco mengeras. Apa tak salah dengar. Ternyata benar sekali dugaannya. Kedua Malfoy senior itu memang menderita salah paham tingkat merlin. Draco saat ini hanya bisa mendengus kecil. Pusing. Malas. Lelah. Ah, menyebalkan. Pemuda itu terus menggerutu dalam hatinya.

Kini beralih pada badai besar yang baru saja memporakporandakan pagi seorang gadis manis berwajah sangar. Hermione Granger. Ia terus memasang senyuman aneh kepada Narcissa. Berharap kedua Malfoy itu bisa langsung enyah dari hadapannya sehingga ia bisa ke toilet untuk memuntahkan kesalahpahaman tadi. 'Menjijikan!' Hermione membatin.

"Maaf kami mengejutkan kalian sepagi ini. Sebenarnya kami ingin mengunjungi Draco. Sudah enam hari kau tak pulang ke Manor. Mom rindu. Jadi, kami memutuskan kemari. Kebetulan dua hari yang lalu Hermione memberitahukan bahwa Draco menetap di apartemen mugglenya," ucap Narcissa.

Mendadak Draco melotot horor. Ia menoleh kepada Hermione dengan tatapan jadi-kau-yang-memberitahu-mereka-dimana-aku-tinggal? Hermione hanya menggaruk-garuk pelan kepala semaknya yang tak gatal. Menanggapi wajah kesal Draco yang sedari tadi terus menyalahkan peri rumahnya. Ternyata ia salah kira. Rekannyalah sendiri yang membocorkannya.

Sementara itu, Hermione hanya berpura-pura berwajah polos walau pun sesungguhnya ia menyesal. Ternyata dirinyalah yang mengundang kedua Malfoy senior itu kemari. Hermione merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Ouwh ehm, syukurlah kalau begitu. Tumben kalian perhatian?" tanya Draco pelan.

"Kau ini masih anak kami," ucap Lucius.

Dan akhirnya sebelum situasi di ruang depan apartemen ini berubah menjadi teater melow drama, Hermione cepat-cepat mengganti topik.

"Cuaca cerah, eh?" gumamnya dengan tawa yang dipaksakan. Dan akhirnya langsung ia sadari begitu melihat ke arah jendela. Hujan telah turun sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Kau tak mendengarnya, Hermione?

Gadis itu segera menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ia salah tingkah akibat keanehannya itu. ternyata ia memang tak pandai mencari topik baru. Namun yang harus disyukuri adalah situasi ruangan itu tak jadi berubah menjadi teater melow.

"Ya, kemarin cukup cerah. Sekarang sepertinya lebih buruk. Ehm, kalian tak lupa membawa payung kemari, Tuan dan Nyonya Malfoy?" tanya Hermione gugup. Mencoba memperbaiki situasi aneh yang menggerayanginya.

"Kami sengaja membawanya. Tadinya kami akan kemari dengan jaringan floo, tapi kami ingat bahwa apartemen muggle tak menyediakan jaringan floo," ucap Narcissa.

Untung saja tak ada jaringan floo di kawanan muggle. Kalau tidak? Yah kalau tidak? Apa?

"Mom hanya ingin berkunjung?" tanya Draco.

"Ouwh, sebenarnya kami ingin memberitahu bahwa adik sepupu ayahmu datang dari Perancis. Kami akan makan malam bersama selasa nanti. Kau akan ikut tentunya," ucap Narcissa menjelaskan.

"Aku ikut? Tapi, aku tak bisa janji Mom," ucap Draco kikuk. Ia sebenarnya tak terlalu berminat pergi makan malam dengan keluarga besarnya. Pasti yang ada hanyalah obrolan membosankan dan membuat mengantuk.

"Kau juga harus mengajak Miss. Granger," tambah Lucius kali ini. Iris kelabu Draco membulat bersamaan dengan siluet petir di kepala Hermione.

"Apa?" desis Draco dan Hermione bersamaan.

"Hey, sampai terkejut pun kalian berbarengan. Tak ada tidak atau tapi. Yang ada ya. Harus. Ini undangan resmi untuk menghormati keluarga. Paham anak-anak?" ucap Narcissa dengan tegas. Teramat malah. Hingga kedua pemuda di hadapannya tak mampu mengatakan apa-apa lagi selain mengikuti saja kemauan sang nyonya besar. 'Well, makan malam bukan hal buruk. Ambil hal positifnya, Hermione. Kau bisa makan enak,' gadis itu membatin aneh.

Draco hanya terdiam. ia tak mau lagi ambil bagian untuk buka suara. Satu kalimat salah saja akan menambah rumit kesalahpahaman ini. Dan sungguh ia tak enak melihat ke arah gadis Gryffindor yang berwajah bingung campur malu. Bagaimana tidak, orang tuanya sudah berpikiran yang macam-macam tentang mereka.

"Ehm, sepertinya kami telah menganggu pagi kalian. Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu, dan Ah, jangan lupa besok. Kalian harus datang! Hermione, beriaslah nanti dan aku akan mengirimimu gaun nanti," perintah Narcissa seraya membuka pintu depan.

"Silakan lanjutkan sesuatu yang tertunda!" gumam Lucius sesaat sebelum ia menutup kembali pintu itu.

Well, baik Hermione maupun Draco sama-sama hanya bisa terbelalak dengan ucapan terakhir Malfoy senior tadi. Apa maksudnya? Dan sepertinya mereka saling menyadari itu. kini Draco menjauh beberapa langkah dari Hermione. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Mereka hanya saling diam dan tak mau mengomentari kejadian tadi.

Dan Hermione? Gadis itu masih teringat kalimat sang nyonya Malfoy. Pakai gaun? Berias? Well, dia sadar dirinya bukan Fleur Delacour yang sempurna parasnya. Akan jadi apa penampilannya nanti? Pesta yulle ball tahun 4 dulu adalah sebuah keberuntungan. Akan kah ia bisa mengulang penampilan berkesannya dulu? ya, pertanyaan itu terus menerus berputar di kepala Hermione.

"Ehm, jadi?" tanya keduanya berbarengan.

Saling pandang.

Hening.

Saling mengalihkan pandangan.

"Kau dulu," ucap Draco.

"Ehm, tidak. Kau dulu," ucap Hermione.

"Kalau aku bilang 'kau dulu' lagi, pasti akan bertambah panjang. Jadi, kapan kita akan mengurusi masalah si kembar?" tanya Draco kemudian.

"Secepatnya. Kita ke Hogwarts saja hari ini," ucap Hermione.

"Itu yang aku pikirkan. Lalu si kembar?" tanya Draco.

"Terpaksa kita meminta bantuan nyonya Gricell lagi," gumam Hermione lesu.

Dan akhirnya, kalimat terakhir itu menutup lembaran kisah pagi hari yang menghebohkan. Akan jadi apa hari mereka jika pagi pun sudah sedemikian heboh? Entahlah. Yang pasti kini Draco bergegas mandi. Dan Hermione segera menghambur ke kamar menemui si kembar.

0o0o0

00

Hogwarts 7.30 pm.

Tak ada yang bisa disalahkan. Bukan karena tak ada yang salah, namun karena keduanya memang salah. Dan karena kesalahan itu, dua remaja beranjak dewasa itu pun hanya terdiam satu sama lain. Tak ada percakapan atau pun obrolan ringan. Hanya senandung kecil yang senantiasa dibawa angin yang mengalun. Lembut.

Salahkan Hermione yang telah memberi tahu dimana Draco menetap pada orang tuanya. Sehingga membuat kedua Malfoy senior itu datang. Dan salahkan Draco yang membuat situasi sedemikian rumitnya. Kini pemuda itu berpikir, seharusnya ia tak memanggil Hermione. Seharusnya ia tak membiarkan kedua orang tuanya melihat gadis itu. sehingga dengannya, akan terbebas dari kesalahpahaman ini. Namun mau bagaimana lagi. Semua sudah terjadi.

Jadi jawabannya adalah tak ada yang dipersalahkan. Jangan tanyakan mengapa mereka hanya terdiam satu sama lain. Memang begitulah setelah kejadian tadi pagi. Tak ada kata-kata ringan. Hanya kata super penting yang diucapkan. Tak ada dialog lama saat menitipkan si kembar ke nyonya Gricell. Tak ada percakapan berarti lebih.

Dan kini mereka berdua berkutat pada pikiran masing-masing. Entah yang lainnya memikirkan apa. Namun beberapa kali rona merah menyembul begitu saja. Dengan beberapa kali mencuri pandang. Hey, apa kalian berdua memikirkan lebih dalam tentang hubungan salah paham itu?

Well, lalu apa lagi kalau bukan hal itu? langit malam kini saksinya. Dengan semburat mega jingga yang perlahan memudar. Bergantikan kelam dengan temaram pekat yang membayang. Membungkus rapi. Ya, bersiap menutup cerita hari ini. Namun hari ini nyatanya belumlah usai. Karena sesungguhnya, jauh dalam lubuk hati yang terdalam, entah mengapa Draco memiliki keinginan yang terbersit. Untuk apa? Untuk membuka beberapa lembar buku 'cinta' di bagian terlarang.

"Ehm, kita ke bagian terlarang lagi?" ucap Draco memecah hening yang merayapi mereka berdua. Suaranya terdengar agak serak. Hermione agak terkejut mendapati gelombang bunyi dingin tersebut. Ia cepat-cepat menoleh.

"Baiklah," jawabnya singkat. Sengaja dipersingkat. Ia seolah tak ingin menambah panjang kata-kata yang terpilin antara mereka berdua.

0o0o0

Kumpulan buku-buku berjejer rapi di bagian rak-rak yang berbaris. Seolah tak mau tersentuh, bagian terlarang tampak tak seperti itu. kotor. Berdebu tebal. Kalau masalah acak-acakan, tentu tidak. Lagi pula siapa siswa yang berani mengacaknya. Berani mengacaknya berarti berani masuk kesana bukan? Hey, itu bagian terlarang.

Dan berterima kasih pada Draco yang telah menahan Hermione untuk meminta izin Mc Gonagall. Akan menghabiskan waktu lama pikirnya. Ia sungguh tak ingin lebih lama mengulur masalah ini. Sudah dua hari tidak berpatroli di Diagon Alley. Walau pun mereka sudah tahu siapa nama ibu si kembar. Namun tetap saja tak akan menemukannya jika hanya mengetahui namanya saja, bukan?

"Ehm Draco, kau pernah dengar nama Wilson di Inggris?" tanya Hermione yang tiba-tiba teringat.

"Belum. Kalau penyihir belum. Entahlah kalau muggle. Kau penasaran dengan Cygnus Wilson itu?" tanya Draco kemudian.

"Ya, ada sedikit yang mengganjal sebenarnya. Cygnus pastilah memiliki suami untuk anak-anaknya. Harusnya suaminya itu tahu kalau anak mereka hilang. Aku curiga jangan-jangan si kembar itu yatim," ucap Hermione berargumen.

"Yatim? Ayak mereka sudah meninggal? Tapi setidaknya mereka pasti memiliki keluarga lain. Apa keluarga yang lain tak menanyakan anak Cygnus?" Draco balik bertanya.

"Ehm, benar juga. Itu akan terjadi hanya jika Cygnus dan si kembar adalah sebatang kara," gumam Hermione.

"Terlalu klasik. Ini bukan sinetron, Granger!" gerutu Draco.

"Hey, aku hanya berargumen," balas Hermione agak kesal.

"Jadi ada dugaan lain?" tanya Draco.

"Ehm, aku berpikir bagaimana kalu kita mencari tahu nama itu lewat kementerian. Ayahmu ada disana Draco. Ia bisa membantu," ujar Hermione yakin. Draco hanya mengerjap.

"Nanti ayahku curiga," gumam Draco.

"Tidak jika kau berbohong dengan baik. Kau katakan saja bahwa tugas kita memerlukan alamat seorang penyihir. Dan kau bilang namanya Cygnus Wilson. Kalau ayahmu tanya-tanya lagi. Bilang ini rahasia anak muda," ejek Hermione. Draco hanya mencibir.

"Yah, bagus sekali. Sekalian katakan kau ingin meminjam piyama miliknya, karena piyamamu tidak ketemu," balas Draco.

Degh, Hermione melotot horor. Ia ingat benar kebodohannya pagi ini.

"Menyebalkan!" gerutu Hermione kesal.

"Huh, kita tak akan selesai jika terus mengoceh seperti ini. Ingat, ini hari kedua kita mencari ramuan itu. dan ingat juga bahwa kita bahkan belum mengerjakan tugas akhir kita. Ya, jika kau ingin lulus tahun depan tak apa. Tapi aku tak mau!" ucap Draco.

Dan tanpa titahan lagi, jemari keduanya cepat menyusuri tumpukan dan jejeran buku berdebu. Menyusuri dan memindai isinya. Sekiranya ada yang mereka perlukan. Ya, itulah yang Hermione lakukan. Jadi apa yang dilakukan Draco saat ini? Guess What?

Jemari runcing nan pucat itu nyatanya kembali ke sebuah rak yang ia sambangi kemarin malam. Dengan bagian yang sama. Mengambil buku kecil seperti yang ia baca kemarin malam. Sebuah buku keramat yang membuatnya sukses penasaran setengah mati.

Karena jujur saja, pemuda itu semalam menderita insomnia. Ia terus teringat tiap definisi, tiap kata yang tersusun, tiap kalimat yang terukir. Dan akhirnya menyita seluruh ruang pikirannya. Bahkan tidak ingat untuk mengistirahatkan pikirannya dengan tidur. Mungkin karena itulah, paginya Draco sungguh bicara ngawur dan sangat kacau menghadapi situasi dimana kedua Malfoy senior muncul.

Pemuda itu melanjutkan kembali membaca tiap untaian kalimat dalam buku. Seolah membaca buku yang belum pernah ia baca sebelumnya. Membangkitkan rasa penasarannya. Ia sungguh tak habis pikir sebenarnya. Mengapa dirinya bisa tertarik dengan buku seperti itu. picisan sekali, eh?

**Kebersamaanmu dengan seseorang dapat menumbuhkan tunas cinta. Seolah semi telah menggantikan salju. Hirup kesegarannya. Dan saat kau mengetahui itu. kau sedang berada dalam pengaruh cinta.**

**Ciri-ciri jika dirimu jatuh cinta :**

Draco menyusuri dengan cermat tiap barisan kata yang berjejer. Berusaha mencerna beberapa makna kalimat yang berkiasan. Ia tak mengerti. Namun semakin lama ia semakin penasaran. Apa buku ini benar? Masalahnya adalah, untuk mengetahui kebenarannya kau haruslah merasakan jatuh cinta itu. Dan mencocokkannya dengan buku itu. Apa sama? Well Draco. Pemuda pirang itu sepertinya kini penasaran dengan rasa jatuh cinta.

Dan akhirnya, beberapa baris kalimat tentang ciri-ciri jatuh cinta itu ia simpan dalam memori otaknya. Untuk apa? Atau barangkali ia ingin mencocokkannya dengan sesuatu? Well, Draco nampaknya mulai terkena dampak keramat dari buku penunggu bagian terlarang itu.

"Draco, sudah jam sembilan. Kita pulang kapan?" kata Hermione yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakang Draco.

Gelagapan, Draco berusaha menyembunyikan buku keramat di tangannya. Namun hal itu justru membuat rekan tugasnya penasaran. Beberapa kali mencuri pandang pada judul buku yang berusaha ditutupi si pirang.

"Itu buku apa? Kau tidak membaca buku yang benar-benar terlarang, bukan?" tanya Hermione heran. Ia menyelidik. Namun Draco segera menyusupkan buku itu asal. Ia kemudian menarik tangan Hermione keluar dari perpustakaan.

Kedua pemuda itu pun keluar dari pengapnya perpustakaan. Dan dengan segera hembusan angin malam menerpa kulit-kulit pucat mereka. Membekukan segera. Dingin. Ya, teramat dingin. Mereka mulai menapaki kaki mereka di atas jalanan koridor panjang. Mengamati sekitar. Sepi. Sunyi. Tak ada yang lalu-lalang.

Sepasang kelabu kini bergerak ke arah langit malam yang terhampar bersih. Dengan kanvas hitam dan sapuan putih bertitik-titik kecil. Berpendar. Indah. Mengapa kata itu kini mudah diingat Draco. Ah, ia menarik nafas panjang. Berusaha memasukkan oksigen dan angin malam sebanyak-banyaknya ke dalam paru-parunya yang terasa sesak.

Namun kegiatan itu terhenti sejenak. Suara menggigil muncul dari bibir partnernya. Hermione kedinginan. Ia hanya memakai baju panjang satu lapis di penghujung musim gugur ini. Dan kedua telapak tangannya sejak tadi terus diusap-usapkan satu sama lain. Draco nampak perihatin melihatnya.

"Kemari lebih dekat. Biar aku menghangatkanmu," ucap Draco pelan tanpa menatap Hermione.

"Eh?" Hermione heran. Namun sebelum ia meminta penjelasan selanjutnya atas kalimat Draco tadi, pemuda itu segera memeluk tubuh gadis yang lebih rendah darinya.

Hermione terhenti. Begitu pun dengan Draco. Dengan sentuhan antara keduanya yang nyatanya mampu menciptakan kehangatan. Ya, Draco masih memeluk gadis itu. tak terlalu erat. Namun Hermione malah kebingungan. Ia tak membalas pelukan itu.

Dan seperti genderang perang di subuh hari, jantung pemuda itu berdegup cepat. Teramat cepat. Sungguh pemuda itu tak mengerti mengapa tubuhnya kini perlahan terasa memanas. Ia semakin tak mengerti mengapa jantungnya berdegup seperti berlari keliling Hogwarts. Mengapa kini ia tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Mengapa kini bumi seolah memaku kakinya dan angin seolah mengeraskan tubuhnya seperti patung. Dan mengapa-mengapa lainnya yang tak sanggup ia jelaskan. Dan yang lebih membingungkan lagi adalah, mengapa ia begitu berani untuk memberikan pelukan kepada seorang putri Gryffindor. Ia mengutuk kebodohannya, namun ia juga penasaran atas perubahan ini. Penasaran dengan banyak pertanyaan yang belum terjawab.

Dan langit bisu serta rerumputan Hogwarts seperti menjadi saksinya. Saksi ketakberdayaan dua makhluk yang saat ini bahkan tak mampu beranjak dari apa yang mereka lakukan. Hanya merapatkan kedua tubuh. Berkutat pada kebodohan bahwa alasan itu semua adalah untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka. Dan Hermione tak habis pikir adalah, perasaannya kini sungguh berbeda. Saat ia memeluk Harry. Saat pelukan sahabat yang menenangkan. Tak ada degupan jantung yang begitu berisik. Tapi ini berbeda. Saat Draco memeluk dirinya. Mengapa jantungnya seakan dipasang bom dan pemicunya adalah sentuhan pemuda itu?

Dan mereka terus berkutat dalam pikiran masing-masing tanpa memperdulikan waktu yang telah bergulir lama dari semenjak Draco menarik wanita itu dalam pelukannya. Mereka sungguh tak tahu dan tak paham akan keadaan ini. Bulan, biar bulan yang tak menampakkan dirinya tetap seperti itu. Hingga seseorang yang mereka peluk kini dapat menjadi penerangnya.

"Ehm!"

Krik

Krik

Krik

"Ehm!"

Baik Draco dan Hermione sama-sama mengejang. Sungguh demi apapun juga, mereka seakan ditarik paksa ke dunia nyata oleh sebuah dehaman. Dan akhirnya hazel serta kelabu itu menoleh perlahan kepada asal dehaman tadi. Dengan gerakan slow motion yang jika dituliskan akan memakan lebih banyak lembaran.

"Ginny?" ucap Hermione tak percaya. Tak percaya karena telah dipergoki.

"Ehm, sebenarnya ini sudah lewat jam malam. Jadi, kalian mau menginap di Hogwarts atau pulang?" tanya Ginny tampak kikuk.

Well, siapa yang tak akan kikuk melihat putri Gryffindor dan Pangeran Slytherin sedang berpelukan? Andai saja Ginny itu Rita Sketter, pastilah gambar tadi sudah jadi berita utama yang sayang jika tak dibagikan.

"Kami pulang saja," ucap Draco mengambil alih begitu mendapati Hermione mendadak bisu.

Dan Ginny pun melangkah pergi dengan wajah yang sulit dijelaskan. Maksud hati ingin melontarkan banyak pertanyaan tentang apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Ia yakin bahwa dirinya sedang tak berada di bawah pengaruh sihir apapaun. Namun untuk menanyai Hermione, hal itu tak akan begitu baik sepertinya.

Ginny sudah melangkah lebih jauh. Sementara Hermione masih tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia sungguh kini hanya melihat punggung preffek yang memergokinya tadi. Dan tiba-tiba, Hermione berlari.

"Ginny, tunggu!" ucap Hermione agak keras. Ginny pun terhenti dari langkahnya dan segera menoleh. Sementara Draco hanya keheranan pada Hermione. Mau melakukan apa gadis itu?

"Ehm, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu, kau bisa merias seseorang?" tanya Hermione kikuk.

"Bisa," ucap Ginny bertambah heran.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu. Tolong rias aku besok. Sebelum senja," lanjut Hermione lebih kikuk.

"Kau ingin menikah besok?" tanya Ginny terkejut.

"Euh, bukan Ginny. Aku ada acara. Jadi apa kau bisa?" tanya Hermione malas.

"Ehm, baiklah. Tapi aku bisa melakukannya di Hogwarts. Aku tak bisa kemana-mana," ucap Ginny.

Hermione berpikir sejenak. Sementara itu Draco hanya berdiri menyaksikan pertemuan Ginny dan Hermione yang tak terdengar apapun. Jarak mereka agak jauh memang.

"Baiklah. Aku menginap saja di Hogwarts malam ini," ucap Hermione. Gadis itu segera melambaikan tangannya pada Draco.

"Kita menginap di Hogwarts malam ini," ucap Hermione pada Draco saat pemuda itu mendekat.

"Aurora dan Orion?" tanya Draco khawatir.

"Kurasa nyonya Gricell tak keberatan," ucap Hermione meyakinkan.

Dan setelahnya, Draco mengangguk setuju. Dan Ginny? Gadis itu sungguh kasihan. Ia seolah menjadi makhluk planet asing yang tak mampu menerjemahkan ucapan kedua murid tahun tujuh di depannya. Siapa pula Aurora dan Orion itu? batin Ginny heran. Namun ia tak menanyakannya. Ia tak mau dicap sebagai yang ingin tahu urusan orang. Walau sebenarnya ia teramat penasaran. Belum selesai masalah pelukan itu. kini muncul lagi tentang riasan. Well Ginny, berdoa saja agar kau tak memiliki kesialan seperti pasangan rekan aneh di depanmu itu.

..

..

**TBC**

**Yayaya, sepertinya kita mendekati penghujung. Ingin Happy end kah readers?**

**Gimana chap ini? Semoga Diloxy ga jadi ditimpukin deh. **

**Q/A**

**Fict rate M Diloxy kemana?** Fict berjudul 'I Love You With My Blood' telah dihapus. Maaf beribu maaf. Tapi nanti Diloxy post fict Dracmione yg serius. Janji. **Hermione bisa memodifikasi ingatan, kenapa tak digunakan pada Cygnus?** Hermione sendiri yang tak ingin melakukannya. Ia ingin 'mengembalikan' ingatan. **Cygnus seperti nama pria? **begitu? Diloxy juga bingung, tapi itu nama rasi bintang yang artinya 'angsa'. **Queen Victory**: pasti Diloxy pakai idenya. Trims banyak-banyak atas ide yg mengagumkan itu. hihihi

**Well readers, trims dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak review kalian. ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N : mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untuk keterlambatan update ini. Author janji ga akan telat lagi. Ehehe. Trims untuk readers setia yang masih menunggu dan setia pada cerita ini. It all end here. Semoga chapter ini tak mengecewakan yah. enjoy! ^_^

**Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

**Rate : T or K+**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Humor**

**Warning : Miss Typos karena Diloxy tak mengedit dulu chap ini. Aneh. Gak nyambung? Coba cari kabel dari sekarang. Dan masih banyak lagi ketaksempurnaan yg sangat jauh dari sempurna. Halah.**

**Trims untuk para reviewers : Chikuma, Nadia, Serrable, Lily, Chiiku, KIKY, LOnelyclover, atacchan, Queen Victorie, Aquasphinx, **

**Twins Baby © Diloxy**

**Chapter 6.**

Matahari pagi menyinari dengan lembut celah-celah jendela Hogwarts. Tak terlalu banyak karena ini adalah penghujung semi. Angin berhembus kencang menerpa dinding-dinding kastil dengan pemandangan cukup hangat dari tawa dan beberapa celotehan murid-murid disana.

Aula besar pukul delapan pagi. Seorang penyihir dengan rambut pirangnya yang indah berjalan santai menuju aula besar. Ia baru saja naik dari asramanya. Agak dingin sebenarnya, karena saat ini ia lebih mempererat jaketnya.

Begitu masuk ke dalam aula, mata kelabunya segera tertuju pada sebuah meja panjang dengan panji-panji hijau. Ya, asramanya sendiri. Ia segera duduk disana bersama beberapa murid tahun enam dan tahun di bawahnya. Hanya beberapa murid tahun tujuh yang ia lihat berada disana. Rupanya murid tahun tujuh lainnya pun masih berada di luaran. Belum selesaai dengan tugas masing-masing.

Draco segera tersadar akan dirinya sendiri. Akan tugasnya yang bahkan belum diselesaikan. Bagiaan telaah muggle sebenarnya memintanya dan Hermione untuk menelaah kegiatan muggle di London. Namun entah mengapa hingga detik ini seolah pekerjaan mereka adalah mencari dan menemukan ibu si kembar. Belum lagi masalah ramuan pengembali ingatan yang belum ditemukan. Semakin membuat kepala penat jika terus mengingatnya di pagi yang indah ini.

Draco menguap sejenak seraya mengusap-usap rambutnya. Pikirannya terasa lelah. Sungguh, namun saat ini di Hogwarts ia berniat mengistirahatkan sejenak seluruh kepenatan itu. ya, malam harinya ia dan Hermione akan menghadiri acara makan malam keluarga yang entah mengapa mengharuskan Hermione ikut.

Draco sungguh tak habis pikir, apa jangan-jangan kedua Malfoy senior itu menyuruh Hermione ikut untuk menikahkan mereka karena perbuatan yang dilarang norma buah hasil kesalahpahaman mereka berdua? Ah, Draco cepat-cepoat mengusir pikiran aneh itu. demio rambut Voldemort yang baru tumbuh, ia bahkan tak berani mencolek-colek gadis Gryffindor itu. bisa-bisa dicekik mantra sampai mati.

Dan kini mereka terjebak dalam kesalahpahaman. Bagaimana kalau mereka sampai dinikahkan secara paksa? Harus bilang apa Draco pada orang tua Hermione? Bagaimana cita-citanya nanti? Apakah ia sudah siap menanggung tanggung jawab menjadi ayah muda jika Hermione nanti langsung hamil? Apakah ia siap menanggung segala sifat Hermione yang bawelnya melebihi teriakan akar mandrake yang tercapit kepiting?

Dan apakah-apakah lainnya pun terus membanjiri kepala pirang itu. tak menyadari bahwa dirinya yang berada di dunia nyata kini tengah mengaduk-aduk kopi panas di gelas setelah memasukkan sesendok bubur ayam ke dalamnya. Well, semoga Draco tidak meminum kerjaannya itu.

Pemuda itu segera teringat kepada Hermione. Ya, kelabu itu segera melirik ke arah meja Gryffindor. Menyusuri barisan murid disana, tapi tak ditemukan citraan rekannya itu. mungkin gadis itu masih berdiam di asramanya, batin Draco seraya menyeruput kopi panas di mejanya. Well, jangan tanya bagaimana Draco menyemburkan kopi itu setelahnya. Membuat seorang murid tahun tiga kepanasan dan hampir marah namun tak jadi setelah melihat Malfoylah pelakunya. Draco pun segera membersihkan baju murid itu dengan sihir.

Bosan, malas, jengah, entah mengapa ia merindukan beberapa hari kebelakang yang setiap pagi diwarnai dengan celotehan si kembar, bawelan Hermione, dan pekerjaan rumah ala maid. Pemuda itu pun bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari aula besar. Dengan pandangan menyusuri beberapa murid tahun tujuh yang terlihat. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, dan Hufflepuff. Dengan murid-murid di setiap bagiannya.

Pemuda itu berjalan ke luar aula besar. Namun, begitu ia sampai di ambang pintu yang bersiap dengan pemandangan taman Hogwarts, sesuatu terasa menggelitik indra penglihatannya. Draco terdiam sejenak. Apa yang ia lihat?

Seorang gadis berambut semak coklat tengah berjalan santai. Ya, Draco tampak mengeras. Entah mengapa nadi-nadi di tubuhnya terasa mengalirkan darah dengan kelajuan yang teramat cepat. Ia memanas? Bahkan Draco sendiri pun tak mengerti mengapa. Gadis itu berjalan di lorong yang menuju aula besar seraya membaca buku super tebal dan tak mengidahkan sekitarnya. Hanya sesekali membalas sapaan yang terlontar untuknya.

Dan Draco? Pemuda itu masih terdiam. apa yang terjadi? Hey, bisakah seseorang menjelaskan ini semua mengapa kaki Draco mendadak seolah terkena mantra kaki jeli? Cepat-cepat kepala pirang itu memproses sesuatu. Ya, sesuatu yang ia baca kemarin malam. Buku tipis yang berjudul 'cinta'.

"Hey, kau melamun yah? kau merindukan si kembar, eh?" ucap Hermione tiba-tiba. Yang entah mengapa waktu terasa begitu cepat. Apa gadis itu memiliki jurus teleportasi sedemikian cepat sehingga saat ini ia sudah sampai lagi di sebelah Draco? Apa gadis itu berguru pada Namikaze Minato dari Konoha? Well, itu salah fandom. Tapi sungguh, kini Draco seperti terserang sindrom yang membuat ayam sekolah tetangga mati. Apalagi kini Hermione menarik tangan pemuda itu ke taman. Dan akhirnya mereka menari-nari disana dengan latar suara kuch-kuch hota hai. Well, abaikan.

Hermione memang menarik tangan pemuda itu ke taman dan Draco nyatanya tak memiliki kekuatan untuk menolak putri Gryffindor di depannya. Bak menarik seekor musang yang habis mencuri ayam dari tangan singa, Hermione mantap menarik Draco menuju sebuah kursi batu di taman itu.

Gadis itu buru-buru menyuruh Draco duduk dan dirinya pun duduk di sebelahnya. Hermione cepat membuka buku tebal yang ia bawa-bawa sejak sejenak halamannya, kemudian memperlihatkannya pada Draco yang masih belum sepenuhnya meninggalkan alam imajinasi dimana dirinya masih tersegel mantra ajaib seorang Hermione.

"Lepaskan," ucap Draco.

"Eh?" tanya Hermione bingung. "Kau ini kenapa?" lanjut Hermione.

"Oh ehm, bukan apa-apa. Kau mau menunjukkan apa, Granger? Cepat yah. aku banyak pekerjaan," gumam Draco asal. Sebenarnya untuk menutupi sikap gugup yang mendadak menyerangnya.

"Pekerjaan? Menyalami para fans-girlmu?" celoteh Hermione malas. Hey, kau kesal Granger? Batin Draco. Tentu hanya membatin. Kalau tidak, skrip dialog ini akan sangat panjang.

"Bukan, aku ada rapat di asrama," ucap Draco asal lagi. Eh, sejak kapan ada senat atau BEM atau OSIS di Hogwarts?

Draco merutuki dirinya yang menjadi gugup mendadak. Mengapa dan mengapa sungguh tak mampu terjelaskan tiap kali ia berdekatan dengan gadis itu. sialnya itu semua seakan makin memburuk tepat setelah dirinya menyentuh buku keramat di bagian terlarang yang berjudul 'cinta'. Buku itu ternyata benar-benar keramat. Draco ingat bagaimana isi buku itu yang ia baca semalam.

**Kebersamaanmu dengan seseorang dapat menumbuhkan tunas cinta. Seolah semi telah menggantikan salju. Hirup kesegarannya. Dan saat kau mengetahui itu. kau sedang berada dalam pengaruh cinta.**

**Ciri-ciri jika dirimu jatuh cinta :**

**Kegugupan akan senantiasa merayapimu atas kehadirannya.**

Iris kelabu itu melebar saat otaknya mengingat barisan awal tersebut. Eh? Kegugupan. Mengapa dirinya gugup? Mengapa hanya Hermione yang membuatnya gugup. Kalau tentang ia gugup pada orang tuanya kemarin itu hal yang berbeda. Tapi kini ia bisa merasakan gugup. Bukan karena akan mendapat nilai ulangan jelek atau mendapat tugas super susah. Tapi ia gugup. Dan itu karena berdekatan dengan seorang Hermione Granger. Mengapa tak ada yang mampu menjelaskannya? Bahkan berbagai teori dan rumus fungsi aljabar diferensial integral trigonometri pun tak dapat mendefinisikannya. Halah.

Sejenak kita alihkan perhatian dari kerumitan perasaan dan pikiran Draco pada telunjuk Hermione yang lincah menunjukkan tiap barisan kata pada buku ramuan yang ia bawa. Dimana halamannya menggambarkan sebuah tungku ramuan dan gambar penyihir dengan menunjukkan kepalanya. ya, itu adalah halaman yang menunjukkan bagaimana cara membuat ramuan pengembali ingatan. Dengan daftar bahan-bahan yang berentet dan sedemikian panjang serta aneh. Hermione mengernyit bingung sementara Draco sepertinya masih belum sukses keluar dari kerumitannya.

"Ini ramuan yang kita butuhkan. Hanya saja sepertinya akan sangat sulit membuatnya. Beberapa bahannya pun ada yang aku tak mengerti. Kau mengetahui ini?" tanya Hermione seraya menunjukkan beberapa nama tumbuhan dan bahan-bahan yang ia tak ketahui.

"Ehm, aku juga tak tahu!" ucap Draco teramat cepat sehingga Hermione hanya ternganga indah.

"Kau tak niat mencari bahan-bahan ini yah?" tanya Hermione. Namun Draco segera menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Hermione cemas. Gadis itu segera menyentuh kening Draco dengan punggung tangannya. Namun pemuda itu cepat-cepat menjauh hingga,

**BUGGHH**

"Ouchhh,," erang Draco kesakitan karena ia terjatuh dari kursinya setelah berusaha menjauhi sentuhan Hermione. Pemuda itu terus mengusap-usap bagian belakang tubuhnya yang terasa sakit karena mencium telak tanah taman.

"Kau ini kenapa? Kau aneh," ucap Hermione heran.

"Tak apa," ucap Draco cepat. Pemuda itu pun segera bangkit dan duduk di samping Hermione lagi. Sementara gadis itu hanya memandang dengan cemas dan heran.

"Kita cari saja besok, bagaimana?" tanya Hermione.

"Caranya?" tanya Draco.

"Uhh, kita bisa bertanya pada toko di Diagon Alley, Malfoy!" ucap Hermione pura-pura kesal.

Gadis itu kini memukul pundak Draco pelan. Dan hebatnya, pemuda itu malah menjadi salah tingkah. Hermione tertawa-tawa pelan seraya memandangi murid-murid tahun satu dan dua yang berlari-lari dan bermain di sekitar koridor dan taman. Sementara Draco? Pemuda itu hanya terdiam.

Angin pagi mengalun lebih lembut. Tak terlalu kencang. Walau nyatanya tetap bisa menerbangkan beberapa helai daun kering hasil dari musim gugur yang telah beberapa lama ini sukses menggugurkan beberapa hari. Beberapa hati. Dengan sejuknya udara, mendekati dingin lebih tepatnya.

Draco merapatkan kembali jaketnya dan syal yang mengalung di lehernya. Ia terdiam tak mengerti mengapa mulutnya kini seakan terkunci. Sejenak melirik ke arah gadis itu yang entah mengapa semburat pagi terasa menggelitiknya. Seperti terdapat kupu-kupu di perutmu. Menggelitik dirimu. Namun terasa hangat di hati. Astaga, Draco terbelalak sempurna.

**Beberapa kupu-kupu terasa menggelitik perutmu.**

Eh, benarkah itu? Draco membatin heran. Baris kedua dari ciri-ciri orang jatuh cinta yang semalam tak ia ketahui maksudnya. Dan sekarang? Ia mengerti arti kalimat itu. itu makna konotasi dari rasa menggelitik di dirimu yang terasa hangat. Pemuda itu menelan ludahnya. Entah mengapa keringat dingin terasa mengucur begitu saja. Hey, apa dia terkena diare? Tentu saja bukan. Namun mengapa ia menjadi salah tingkah dan terus memegangi perutnya disertai dengan keringat dingin yang terus mengucur? Draco menepuk dahinya.

"Kau mulai aneh lagi, Draco!" ucap Hermione menyadari kesalahan pada rekannya. Dan Hey! Hermione memanggilnya Draco.

"Ehm, aku mungkin kurang enak badan," gumam Draco cepat.

"Kau berbohong. Apa tak sebaiknya kau ceritakan masalahmu? Apa karena ramuan ini yang sulit dibuat? Tenang saja, kita pasti bisa membuatnya," ucap Hermione seraya menepuk bahu rekannya. Dan yang ditepuk? Tentu saja makin berkeringat dingin.

Draco terus membatin mengapa hari ini begitu berbeda. Mengapa hari-hari sebelumnya berbeda. Mengapa kini ia salah tingkah di dekat Hermione. Apa mungkin karena dulu ada si kembar sehingga pikirannya terpusat pada mereka dan bukan Hermione. Atau karena buku sialan dari bagian terlarang. Ah, Draco mengeluh pelan. Jika saja ia tak membaca buku aneh binti keramat itu pasti hidupnya akan lebih tenang. Ya, lebih tenang karena tak mengetahui bahwa dirinya ternyata menyukai Hermione Granger. Begitu? Kau malu mengakuinya, Draco?

"Ehm, sudahlah Hermione. Aku baik," ucap Draco lebih kepada mengeluh. Dan ia mengatakan nama depan gadis itu.

"Kau itu terlihat berbeda hari ini," gumam Hermione mengalihkan pandangan menuju barisan kalimat di buku yang ia bawa.

0o0o0

Senja telah menggantung di langit. Jingga keemasan, indah sekali jika saja perasaan ini tak dipadukan dengan perasaan panik dan cemas akan acara malam ini. Hermione terdiam di atas rerumputan seraya melemparkan pandang ke arah danau hitam. Tenang dan sepi. Sebenarnya ia merindukan Harry dan Ron yang bahkan baru disebut selama cerita ini. Namun sepertinya Draco tak buruk untuk mengusir sepi karena tak ada dua golden Gryffindor lainnya. Malah ia bersyukur karena bisa mengetahui bagaimana seorang Malfoy yang ia sangka selama ini. Angkuh, congkak, sombong. Well, itu tiga kata bermakna sama.

Dan tanpa ia sadari, seseosok pemuda dengan rambut pirang berjalan cepat ke arahnya dengan wajah agak mengeras. Pemuda itu seperti melupakan suatu hal. Seperti ia akan digantung jika saja tak menemui gadis itu dan memintanya bersiap untuk acara makan malam.

"Granger! Kau belum bersiap?" tanya Draco agak keras.

"Eh?" Hermione heran melihat Draco yang sudah lengkap dengan jas hitamnya. Untuk sejenak Hermione mengakui dalam hatinya bahwa Draco adalah penyihir yang tampan.

"Eh? Cepat temui Weasley itu. kau harus bersiap. Aku jemput kau jam delapan di depan asrama Gryffindor. Ayahku bilang kita akan dijemput oleh sepupunya," ucap Draco segera.

Namun Hermione malah terdiam kembali seraya mengamati danau hitam yang saat ini permukaannya berwarna jingga tenang. Hasil pantulan matahari senja yang tak lama lagi meninggalkan kekuasannya. Dan lucunya Draco malah ikut terdiam di samping Hermione. Meneliti apakah sekiranya yang membuat sepasang hazel di sampingnya itu terfokus. Danau hitam. Ya, tenang dan sepi. Dengan desiran angin yang melambat. Dengan segala keindahannya. Sungguh jika saja pemuda itu memiliki pemutar waktu, ia akan menggunakan sebijak mungkin. Menghemat waktu yang berganti agar ia bisa berdua berlama-lama. Agar ia bisa menikmati kebersamaan itu. kebersamaan yang terasa begitu indah. Ah, andai saja. Namun tiba-tiba kelabu itu berkilat.

**Kau merasa ingin berlama-lama dengannya sehingga membuatmu berharap memiliki pemutar waktu.**

Astaga, mengapa seperti itu? apakah memang begitu. Draco ingat benar kalimat demi kalimat yang dituliskan. Tak percuma ia menghafalnya. Tak percuma ia mengharapkan jatuh cinta karena ingin merasakan sensasi aneh yang ditimbulkannya. Dan kini? Ia sungguh bertanya-tanya. Apakah yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah … cinta?

Biar senja yang membingkai kebersamaan mereka. Biar angin malam yang berhembus menjadikan saksi bagaimana hari berganti. Dan suara-suara malam menemani. Serta suara Ginny Weasley yang bersambut bertanya apakah Hermione sudah siap untuk dirias sekarang?

Ya, tinggalah Draco sendirian setelah gadis itu pergi bersama si Weasley. Ia kembali memutar beberapa memori kebersamaan mereka. Memutar segala yang mereka lalui beberapa hari terakhir ini. Bertanya-tanya jika memang ia jatuh cinta? Alasan apa yang bisa membuat cintanya jatuh pada gadis itu?

0o0o0

Setelah berkutat cukup lama pada keadaan perasaan tak menentu dimana kini Draco hanya bisa mondar-mandir di depan lukisan nyonya gemuk seraya terus melirik arloji miliknya. Sudah seperti seorang ayah baru yang menunggu persalinan istrinya. Ia terus mondar-mandir membuat beberapa penghuni asrama di dalamnya merasa jengah karena terhalangi tubuh seorang Slytherin.

Well, tak bisa disalahkan bahwa nyatanya kekentalan asrama masih terasa kentara. Beberapa kali Draco harus mendengus sebal ke arah beberapa murid Gryffindor yang melemparkan tatapan waspada padanya. Seakan-akan ia akan melakukan sesuatu hal yang buruk. Ya, Draco memang akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk. Ia akan menculik putri Gryffindor ke manornya. Hebat, bukan? Hebat sekali tentunya.

Dua jam sudah berlalu dari semenjak Ginny Weasley memecah kebersamaan mereka yang begitu indah. Dimana Draco dan Hermione berduaan di tepi danau hitam dengan semburat senja jingga yang merekah. Ah, andai saja waktu itu bisa mereka nikmati sekali lagi. Draco boleh berharap tentunya. Dan kini ia tersadar. Ia tersadar dari lamunan konyolnya.

Membatin mengapa pikirannya sedari tadi terus berkutat pada gadis itu. apa karena ia tengah menunggunya saat ini? Atau karena pengaruh buku kuramat bin sialan yang terlanjur dibaca Draco hingga membuatnya jatuh bangun mengerjar sesuatu yang tak jelas. Seperti cintanya? Apakah ia jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang dua hari ini selalu berada di pikirannya? Baru jatuh cinta atau memang sudah lama jatuh cinta hanya saja bisa menyadarinya? Sungguh Draco takut menyadari pilihan yang kedua itu.

Entah mengapa semua argumen dan spekulasinya itu membuatnya mengingat kalimat berikutnya dari ciri-ciri bila kau sedang jatuh cinta.

**Pikiranmu akan dipenuhi oleh seseorang yang kau cintai.**

Nah, jadi apakah keempat teorema tersebut mampu menjadi penguat pembuktian premis-premis abstrak menjadi konklusi bahwa Draco mencintai gadis Gryffindor itu nyatanya? Sungguh sekali lagi Draco tak mau terlalu jauh mendalami argumennya walau pun ia sebenarnya yakin akan hal itu. tapi ketakutan tak berbalaslah yang membuatnya lebih ciut. ah, jika saja waktu sejak lama telah mendekatkan mereka berdua.

Waktu pun berlalu beberapa menit dan kini lukisan nyonya gemuk itu berayun, menampakkan siluet seseorang yang ternyata, Draco mengenalnya. Seseorang yang teramat manis dengan gaun merah emas, ehm khas Gryffindor memang. Dengan rambut bergaya modern. Siapa pun yang meriasnya pastilah sangat ahli. Dan siapa pun modelnya pastilah sangat cantik. Itulah yang dipikirkan Draco saat ia menatap Hermione cantik-sekali Granger, berkat kerja seorang Ginny Weasley. Sejenak ia iri pada Harry Potter pemilik si Weasley muda itu. namun ia segera tersadar jika saja ia memiliki putri cantik di hadapannya itu, ia tentu lebih beruntung dari Harry Potter.

"Ehm, bagaimana?" tanya Hermione gugup memecah lamunan panjang penyihir di hadapannya. Draco tersentak dan etrsadar.

"Ehm, lumayan," gumamnya tak mau jujur. Namun Ginny hanya tersenyum tipis. Nampaknya gadis itu menyadari maksud 'lumayan' Draco yang bahkan tak berani menatap hazel Hermione saat mengatakannya.

"Setidaknya ia tidak memalukan untuk kau bawa-bawa," gumam Ginny terkekeh.

"Eh? Aku bukan barang, Ginny!" gerutu Hermione agak kesal.

"Ya, kau itu barang. Barang nerharga milik Draco yang harus ia jaga. Setidaknya sampai jam 12 malam nanti. Atau sihirku akan lenyap. Poof!" ucap Ginny menirukan gaya sihir yang lenyap. Draco mengernyit heran.

"Kau menyihirnya sampai secantik ini?" tanya Draco heran plus keceplosan.

"Nah, dia memang cantik, Malfoy! Dan itu bukan sihir. Ah, masa kau tak tahu mana yang serius dan mana yang bercanda? Aku tak menggunakan sihir apapun padanya. Bahkan pada rambut semaknya yang susah nurut itu," gumam Ginny terkekeh geli.

Sementara Hermione bersemu merah saat menyadari kata yang tak sengaja dilontarkan oleh Draco. Well, gadis itu bangga. Dan rasa bangganya itu berbeda dengan saat ia mendapat poin lebih atau nilai besar. Sungguh berbeda. Bangga saat ini terasa berbeda dan hangat. Apakah dipuji cantik bisa sedemikian hebatnya?

Dan semua keadaan aneh ini membuat Draco salah tingkah. Semakin terasa aneh. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi secepatnya membawa Hermione ke Manornya. Segera pergi dari Ginny Weasley yang terus saja membuatnya tersuduti. Draco sungguh tak habis pikir mengapa gadis Weasley itu seakan tahu pikirannya. Atau jangan-jangan, orang yang sudah pernah menjalin kasih akan tahu bagaimana orang jatuh cinta. Dan mulai saat itu, Draco berjanji akan berhati-hati pada Ginny dan Harry.

0o0o0

00

Malfoy Manor.

Empat penyihir paruh baya kini tengah duduk di kursi-kursi yang melingkar. Dua penyihir wanita dan dua penyihir pria. seorang penyihir pria dan wanita kita ketahui pasti adalah Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy. Seorang wanita lagi memiliki rambut panjang pirang lurus kini tengah menangkupkan wajahnya pada kedua telapak tangannya yang pucat. Sekilas kita bisa melihatnya mungkin wanita itu keturunan Malfoy. Namun sekilas juga kita akan teringatkan pada seorang penyihir. Siapa? Ibu si kembar yang perawakannya mirip.

Sementara di sebelah wanita yang tak diperlihatkan wajahnya itu, seorang penyihir pria sedang berpikir keras. Terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya. Sementara Narcissa menampakkan wajah cemas. Jelas ini bukan hal baik. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Acara malam ini harus tetap berlangsung. Aku jemput anakmu saja. Dia di Hogwarts sekarang, bukan?" tanya pria itu pada Lucius.

"Benar. Silakan kalau begitu," ucap Lucius.

Dan setelahnya, penyihir pria tadi bangkit dan berjalan setelah kemudian bersiap ber-apparate menuju Hogwarts.

Marilah kita alihkan perhatian sejenak dari keadaan Malfoy manor kepada suatu tempat nan sepi dan dingin. Depan gerbang Hogwarts. Dimana terdapat dua penyihir muda tengah berdiri saling diam satu sama lain. Tak ada pembicaraan atau patah kata yang terlontar. Well, siapa mereka? Tentu saja tokoh utama kita tercinta.

"Kau kedinginan?"

Suara serak terdengar dari bibir pucat Draco setelah beberapa menit yang dipenuhi dengan kesunyian. Hermione menggeleng pelan dengan wajah sayu. Ia lelah sebenarnya. Dan mengantuk. Namun bagaimana lagi, undangan makan malam ini akan menjadi sangat penting, dan jika tidak mungkin nyawa akan menjadi taruhannya.

Dengan dibalut buaian angin malam dan dedauan kering yang terus berterbangan disapu angin yang berlalu. Temaram tipis sukses tak sedikitpun menghalangi langit cerah nan bersih yang dimiliki malam ini. Ah, indah. Bersama taburan bingtang yang seakan kerlipan mata memandang.

Draco menghela nafas pelan. Sejenak ia melirik ke sebelahnya. Kepada gadis itu. yang kini tengah merapatkan mantel bulu cokelat tua miliknya. Gadis itu kedinginan. Dan Draco entah mengapa menjadi seseorang yang teramat rendah kepekaannya.

"Kau bohong yah? kau itu kedinginan," gumam Draco dingin.

Saat itu juga sebenarnya Hermione ingin berteriak. Ya, benar. Lalu mengapa hanya bertanya?

Draco seakan teringat kejadian kemarin malam. Saat Hermione kedinginan, dan ia segera memeluknya. Apakah itu tindakan bodoh? Namun hey, jika itu memang bodoh, mengapa putri Gryffindor itu hanya terdiam saat sang pangeran Slytherin membawanya dalam pelukan hangat. Apakah gadis itu juga menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Atau janga-jangan gadis itu juga memiliki perasaan aneh yang menggerogoti pikiran Draco selama ini. Entahlah, hanya Hermione yang tahu pasti.

"Aku rindu si kembar," ucap Hermione begitu saja.

"Aku juga. Dan semoga ide ini tidaklah gila," ucap Draco tanpa menatap hazel di sampingnya.

Sore tadi mereka berdua memang sepakat untuk membawa si kembar ke Malfoy Manor. Tak ada salahnya menceritakan yang terjadi sebenarnya dan meminta bantuan pada duo Malfoy senior itu. pasti akan lebih mudah ketimbang mereka mencari kesana kemari (mencari alamat).

Dan tentang ramuan pengembali ingatan itu sudah pasti harus dibuat. Paling mentok juga jika mereka terus saja gagal membuatnya, mereka akan meminta bantuan Prof. SNape. Tak apalah dimarahi sedikit, nanti lama-lama menjadi bukit.

"Seharusnya nyonya Gricell sudah kemari," ucap Hermione semas.

"Iya," gumam Draco singkat.

"Harusnya tadi itu kau yang menjemput si kembar ke diagon alley sementara aku berias. Kasihan nyonya Gricell harus membawa si kembar malam begini ke Hogwarts," gerutu Hermione.

"Kadang aku heran mengapa aku bisa tahan pada bawelanmu itu," ucap Draco santai.

"Ah, nikmatilah. Saat kau tak lagi mendapatkannya, kau akan merindukannya," ucap Hermione lebih santai. Draco menoleh ke sebelah. Berusaha mencerna kalimat gadis di sampingnya itu.

"Kau bingung?" tanya Hermione.

"Ehm, tidak!" ucap Draco gugup. What the? Draco gugup? Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang selalu saja mendadak gugup.

Keadaan yang menyulitkan saat sepasang hazel itu terasa menyuduti iris kelabu di sampingnya. Namun fortuna mungkin berpihak padanya, nyonya Gricell baru saja ber-apparate seraya membawa kereta bayi. Hermione sumeringah dan segera menghambur ke arahnya. Persis seperti ibu yang baru bertemu anaknya kembali.

"Nyonya Gricell, kami sungguh minta maaf karena mengabarimu mendadak. Juga merepotkanmu. Semoga si kecil Orion dan Aurora tidak nakal yah."

Lihat? Bagaimana cemasnya ibu muda itu. Sayangnya yang dirindukan hanya termangu dalam buaian angin lembut yang semakin memberatkan matanya. Kedua balita kecil itu mengantuk.

Hermione pun menepuk-nepuk sejenak kedua anak kembar di kereta bayi tersebut. Sampai akhirnya begitu terasa angin berhembus cukup kencang. Menerbangkan beberapa daun yang berguguran. Dan udara kini menampakkan suatu siluet dari kegelapan. Sesosok pria berambut cokelat gelap yang sepertinya baru ber-apparate. Wajahnya sungguh menyiratkan kebingungan yang mendalam.

Perlahan sosok itu makin jelas dan kini bertatapan dengan sepasang iris dan hazel tak jauh di depannya. Tapi tidak, mata pria itu nyatanya tidak tertuju pada Hermione maupun Draco. Mata pria itu tertuju pada kereta bayi. Ia pun segera menghambur kepadanya.

"EH?" Hermione kebingungan. Sementara Draco berusaha menarik kereta bayi itu. akhirnya terjadilah perebutan kereta bayi si kembar oleh Draco dan pria tadi.

"Kau ini siapa, HAH?" tanya Draco kasar pada pria yang seenaknya main comot kereta bayi si kembar.

"Kau pasti penculik bayi! Ini kereta bayi milikku. Dan bayi di dalamnya adalah bayiku!" ucap pria tadi lebih kasar.

Draco mengernyit bingung. Ayahnya? Apa pria ini ayah asli si kembar? Perlahan Draco melepaskan pegangannya pada kereta itu. ia memperhatikan sejenak penyihir pria di hadapannya itu.

"Satu-satunya yang mirip dari kalian adalah rambutmu yang keriting itu," ucap Draco.

"Kau meragukannya? Ah, alasan lama untuk para pencuri bayi,"

"Kami bukan pencuri bayi,"

"Ini bayiku dan mengapa bisa ada bersama kalian?"

"Memangnya kami percaya kau ayah bayi ini, Hah? Hanya karena memiliki rambut keriting. Rekanku juga tak kalah keriting tapi aku tak memfonisnya menjadi ibu si kembar," ucap Draco aneh. Hermione hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kau menghinaku, eh?"

"Bukan menghina jika itu kebenaran. Yah kecuali kau merasa tersindir,"

Dan begitulah seterusnya pertengkaran antara Draco dan pria tak dikenal yang diiringi Hermione geleng-geleng kepala dan angin malam berhembus sesekali. Sampai pada akhirnya pria itu meminta Draco beserta Hermione untuk menghadap Dumbledore. Maksudnya adalah melaporkan muridnya yang telah menjadi penculik bayi sebagai pekerjaan sampingan.

0o0o0

"Jadi begitu, tapi aku tidak melihat adanya bukti penculikan," ucap Prof. Dumbledore saat pria tadi selesai dengan kesaksiannya.

"Tapi kami bukan penculik bayi, Prof!" ucap Draco dingin.

"Lalu?" tanya kepala sekolah itu menyelidik.

"Huh, baiklah akan aku ceritakan. Jadi, ini sebenarnya memang salahku dan Hermione. Lebih tepatnya salahku. Aku telah menghilangkan ingatan ibu si kembar. Dan akhirnya wanita itu tak mengingat anak-anaknya. Kami akhirnya mengurus anak ini," ucap Draco.

"Mengapa tak kau serahkan pada auror?" tanya Dumbledore.

"Seingat kami auror tak memiliki tempat penitipan bayi, Profesor," ucap Hermione.

"Menarik sekali," gumam Dumbledore. Draco dan Hermione menganga mendengar ucapan kepala sekolah mereka. Menarik? Demi janggut Dumbledore yang berwaarna mencolok, apa selama ini mereka menjadi tayangan favoritnya? Sungguh miris. Hermione dan Draco hanya merutuki kenaasan diri mereka masing-masing.

"Lagi pula ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan kami. Ehm, jika saja laporan tugas itu benar, mungkin kami tak akan kewalahan menghadapi dementor tanpa persiapan," ucap Hermione pelan.

"Aku tak peduli, mereka berdua bisa saja melaporkan kasus ini. Bukannya berusaha menyelesaikan masalah ini sendirian. Aku jadi kebingungan mencari anak-anakku," gerutu pria itu.

"Ini sudah terjadi," ucap Dumbledore.

Suasana pun menjadi tenang saat ucapan Dumbledore mengintimidasi seluruh penyihir yang ada disana untuk 'tenang atau ku lemparkan mantra'. Tak ada yang berani bersuara lagi termasuk pria tadi yang awalnya ingin mengajukan kasasi.

Namun sepertinya susana hening tersebut tak berlangsung lama setelah kegaduhan muncul dari perapian. Api perapian mendadak berubah menjadi hajau dan berikutnya muncullah tiga sosok penyihir. Dua diantaranya telah kita kinal.

Ya, mereka adalah Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy dengan, dengan? What the? Baik Hermione maupun Draco terbelalak. Mereka bahkan hampir saja menjerit-jerit karena telah menemukan seseorang yang dicari selama ini. Seorang penyihir wanita yang digandeng Lucius. Ya, penyihir wanita yang ditemui Draco dan Hermione beberapa waktu yang lalu. Penyihir wanita yang diserang dementor. Penyihir wanita yang ingatannya dihilangkan oleh Draco. Penyihir wanita yang tak ingat lagi anak-anaknya. Dan penyihir wanita yang kini menatap Hermione dan Draco dengan pandangan campur aduk. Antara bingung, heran, takut, cemas, bersalah, kesal.

"Dia, dia ibu anak-anak ini," ucap Draco tak percaya. Ia menunjuk wanita itu. menunjuk kedua orang tuanya secara bergantian.

"Ayah? Ibu? Mengapa kalian kemari? Dan mengapa kalian bisa bersama orang itu?" Draco masih belum bisa percaya. Mataku membohongiku, batin Draco agak lebay.

"Aku mendapat patronus dari Alan. Katanya ia sudah menemukan anak-anaknya," ucap Narcissa pada Draco.

"Alan?" tanya Draco heran seraya menoleh pada pria tadi yang ternyata bernama Alan.

"Alan Wilson," ucap pria itu.

Wilson? Lagi-lagi Hermione dan Draco terbelalak lebar mendengar nama belakang itu. hermione mengerutkan alisnya dan menepuk dahinya. Sungguh sulit dipercaya.

"Jangan bilang kalau istrimu bernama Cygnus Wilson," ucap Hermione bingung.

"Cygnus adalah istriku dan anak kembar ini adalah anak-anak kami. Philip dan Lilian," ucap Alan.

Ya, tepat sekali. Dan akhirnya Hermione dan Draco mengetahui nama asli Aurora dan Orion. Hanya bergumam dalam hati bahwa lebih bagus nama pemberian mereka. Dengan pemicaraan selanjutnya yang menjelaskan kronologis hingga sejelas-jelasnya. Akhirnya semua masalah terbuka dan menemukan pencerahannya. Tentang kesalahan tugas yang mereka terima dulu. tentang prosesi penggerebekan dementor. Tentang kehilangingatanan seorang Cygnus. Bahkan sampai masalah saat Hermione kedapatan tidur di kamar Draco. Kedua Malfoy senior itu akhirnya tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Cygnus ini sepupu ayahmu, Draco!" ucap Narcissa mengenalkan ibu si kembar. Well, ternyata dirinya dan si kembar memang memiliki hubungan darah walau pun agak jauh.

"Ehm, Miss Granger?" tanya Dumbledore yang sejak tadi tak ambil bagian dalam percakapan. Hermione segera menoleh.

"Ya, Profesor?" tanya Hermione.

"Mengapa kau memakai gaun? Seingatku saat ini tak ada pesta dansa," ucap Dumbledor.

"Ehm, ini untuk, ehm…." Hermione bersemu merah sampai ia tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dan beruntungnya ia karena nyonya Malfoy mengetahui itu. beruntung apa buntung?

"Kami mengajaknya makan malam di kediaman Malfoy, Dumbledore!" ucap Narcissa sumeringah.

"Kau cantik sekali, Hermione!" ucap Narcissa memuji.

"Apa kau sedang melakukan pendekatan dengan keluarga Malfoy, Miss Granger?" tanya Dumbledore yang mulai kepo. Dan kini semua mata pun menuju ke arah Hermione, terkecuali Draco yang geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ehm, tidak. Aku hanya… hanya melaksanakan undangan," ucap Hermione gugup.

Entah mengapa kini hati Draco yang terasa begitu cenat-cenut. Apakah gadis itu juga gugup dan jantungnya berdegup cepat saat ini? Seperti jantung Draco yang saat ini tak bisa dipercaya karena berdegup di sembarang waktu. Draco hanya mengeluh dalam hati.

"Jadi, apa ini saatnya untuk berpisah?" tanya Hermione berusaha mengganti topik untuk memusnahkan kegugupannya. Dan sayangnya sekali lagi, ia bukan seseorang yang pintar untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Ehm, berpisah dengan si kembar. Aku akan sangat merindukannya. Pasti," ucap Hermione. Kali ini dari hati yang terdalam. Begitu pun dengan Draco yang tiba-tiba tersenyum ke arah dua bayi kembar yang tengah terlelap.

"Pasti, sebenarnya aku ingin mengawasi pertumbuhan mereka," ucap Draco.

"Kau bisa berkunjung ke Perancis jika kau mau melihat mereka," ucap Alan lebih tenang sekarang.

"Kalian tinggal di Perancis?" tanya Draco segera.

"Benar! Kami kesini berkunjung menemui sepupu Cygnus yang katanya ayahmu. Dan sayangnya kami malah kehilangan anak. Tapi untunglah kami sudah menemukannya," ucap Alan.

"Apa istrimu sudah kembali ingatannya?" tanya Hermione.

"Sayangnya belum. Aku kelimpungan mencari cara mengembalikan ingatannya," ucap Alan.

"Aku mengetahui ramuan yang bisa mengembalikan ingatan seseorang. Sayangnya, cara membuat ramuan itu sangat rumit dan bahan-bahannya sulit ditemukan," ucap Hermione.

"Kalau begitu, coba minta bantuan Severus," ucap Prof Dumbledore yang ikut nimbrung begitu saja.

Hermione tersenyum. Akhirnya kepala sekolahnya merestui mereka meminta bantuan pada guru tergalak sepanjang sejarah. Coret daftar Umbridge.

**FIN**

0o0o0

Akhir yang mengharukan terjadi saat pelepasan si kembar. Tak lepas sepenuhnya sebenarnya. Karena setelahnya, keluarga Malfoy memilih untuk makan malam di luar. Di sebuah restoran di Diagon Alley. Restoran dimana Hermione pernah diajak dulu oleh dua Malfoy senior itu.

Makan malam berlangsung menyenangkan. Dengan kegugupan menyerang Draco dan Hermione seperti virus cacar air. Well, kedua Malfoy senior nampaknya sudah sangat terang-terangan dengan keinginan mereka. Apa itu? menghapuskan sistem darah murni katanya. Membuat Hermione bersemu merah dan Draco salah tingkah. Ya, mangsa empuk bagi kedua orang tua yang haus akan oerjodohan anaknya.

Tentang tugas akhir? Hermione dan Draco akhirnya menulis kebiasaan muggle. Draco memilih tetangga di apartemennya sebagai objek. Mereka mengejar batas waktu yang telah ditentukan. Tapi untunglah semua sesuai jadwal walau pun saat Draco dan Hermione membaca ulang makalah yang telah mereka kumpulkan salinannya, hanya tawa getir yang menghiasi wajah mereka. Mungkin karena keanehan yang teramat dari isinya. Untunglah mereka mendapatkan nilai tak terlalu jelek atas tugas akhir itu.

Kelulusan tiba, Hermione dinobatkan sebagai lulusan terbaik yang nilainya mendekati sempurna jika saja nilai telaah mugglenya tidak jatuh. Dan Draco sebagai lulusan terbaik kedua setelah Hermione. Kehebohan terjadi saat Draco yang naik podium malah mengumumkan penembakannya pada Hermione dengan pengeras suara yang telah diberi mantra sonorus. Terucaplah kata-kata cinta yang selama tiga bulan itu tertahan. Hermione bersemu merah dan hampir saja pingsan karena malu.

Draco mencuri buku 'cinta' dari bagian terlarang dan menjadikannya milik pribadi. Karena buku itulah ia bisa mengerti bahwa ia mencintai seorang Hermione. Pemuda itu mempelajari banyak hal dan mempraktekannya. Mujur, ia berhasil.

0o0o0

00

**EPILOG**

"Jangan bermain terlalu jauh, Delphin!"

Suara itu menggema di lorong yang agak sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang juga menunggu di ruangan itu. sementara si pemilik nama, gadis kecil berambut pirang lurus masih berlari-lari kecil mengejar kupu-kupu yang entah mengapa bisa tersasar masuk ruangan tunggu rumah sakit para muggle.

Gadis itu menampakkan wajah manisnya seraya menghambur ke pelukan ayahnya yang tercinta. Seorang pria dewasa dengan rambut senada gadis itu. ia tersenyum ramah pada putri kecilnya yang baru berumur enam tahun.

"Aku ingin cepat-cepat melihat adik, ayah!" ucap gadis kecil itu tak sabar.

Pintu ruangan di depan pun terbuka. Menampakkan sosok wanita muda dengan perut agak buncit keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Sebuah ruangan bertuliskan USG yang menurut para muggle, ruangan tersebut berisi alat untuk mengetahui keadaan organ dalam tubuh manusia. Wanita itu berseri dengan senyuman tertambat indah di wajahnya.

Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah gadis kecil dan ayahnya yang tengah duduk di kursi tunggu. Hazel itu menatap iris kelabu yang walau pun tampak dingin, namun terasa hangat.

"Jadi?" tanya ayah gadis kecil itu.

"Anak kita kembar, Draco. Kembar laki-laki dan perempuan," ucap Hermione antusias. Ada raut kebahagiaan teramat terpancar di wajahnya.

"Ehm, baiklah. Orion dan Aurora kita akan segera kembali. Tuhan telah menggantikannya," ucap Draco tenang dengan seulas senyuman di wajahnya.

Dan pelukan hangat pun terhambur dari sang istri tersinta. Well, jangan tanyakan mengapa Draco begitu hebat bisa membuat Hermione mengandung anak kembar pria dan wanita, karena itu tak ada di buku ;cinta; yang ia baca. Itu semua hanyalah bingkisan indah sebagai pengingat sesuatu yang pernah hadir di kehidupan mereka.

Bahwa jika kau mengikhlaskan sesuatu pergi, Tuhan akan menggantinya kembali.

Yeah, akhirnya selesai juga. Untuk chap ini tak ada pengeditan, langsung update. Jadi Diloxy minta maaf atas segala kekurangan di chap ini. Sumpah susah banget nerusin cerita ini. Diloxy terkena WB, daripada hiatus lebih baik selesaikan dulu fic ini. Dan beginilah jadinya. Mohon tidak menuntut Diloxy yah. huhuhu.

Keterlambatan update sungguh karena kesibukan di muggle world yang menggila.

Well, terima kasih banyak untuk reviews, alert, fave, selama ini. dan Diloxy berharap review untuk chap akhir ini. ^_^

Pertanyaan akan Diloxy jawab di PM. Trims.


End file.
